¿Me darías otra oportunidad?
by Annabel Watson
Summary: Yamato y Mimi son casi dos extraños, pero ¿qué sucedería si el destino inesperadamente dejara una atadura de por medio que no pudiera separarlos, uniéndolos para siempre? ¿Qué sucede cuando la pasión interviene en la vida de estos dos chicos que apenas se dirigen la palabra? ¿Qué sucede con la fidelidad de la amistad? ¿Y si luego no recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido? / Mimato fic
1. La fiesta de cumpleaños

**_Hola! :D Bueno este es mi primer fanfic de digimon (tengo dos pero este me gusta más XD asi que lo publico :33)_**

**_Unas cosillas sobre el fic._**

**_Este fic es Mimato y contiene mucho drama, romance y lemmon. Por la tercera razón, no es apto para menores de 15 años._**

**_Suelo hacer mis fics groseramente largos, y los capítulos no son la excepción. Este en particular, es un poco largo._**

**_Espero que lo disfruten :D_**

* * *

**_Nota: Digimon NO me pertenece._**

* * *

**__****_"¿Me darías otra oportunidad?"_**

**_1. "La fiesta de cumpleaños"_**

Música a todo volumen, bebidas alcohólicas, bailes obscenos, risas, disparates, groserías, borracheras, amigos, y un desorden incontrolable que había convertido la casa de los hermanos Yagami en una perfecta réplica de una catástrofe natural.

Sólo esto podía pasar en la casa de Taichi. Sus padres habían salido ese fin de semana, y no regresarían hasta el lunes en la mañana. Era viernes en la noche, y los chicos estaban alegres celebrando el cumpleaños de la menor de los Yagami: Hikari.

Los chicos estaban muy entretenidos en una sesión de karaoke. Solo faltaban los rubios hermanos: Yamato y Takeru, quienes aún no habían llegado a la fiesta.

-Jajajaja ¡vamos! ¡Canta otra, otra Mimi!- decía Daisuke con su bebida en la mano riéndose a carcajadas. Un rubor intenso aparecía en sus mejillas y su visión se volvía doble con cada sorbo que le daba a aquel líquido contenido en su vaso. Intentó levantarse para dirigirse a donde estaba Mimi para cantar con ella, pero fue inútil; apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Había ingerido tanto alcohol que todo le causaba risa y se tambaleaba al caminar.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y cayó al suelo.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Vamos… Mimi ¡hip!, una ¡hip!... más!

-¡Muy bien! Si ustedes lo piden. ¡Está bien!, cantaré otra vez.- dijo la castaña frente al micrófono mientras comenzaba a cantar "I wish".

-_Hoshi ni negai wo kaze ni puraido noseta toki _

_Kyou ga kesenai asu ga mieru yo kitto ne_

I wish-

Al finalizar su canción, todos reían y aplaudían a la chica de hermosa voz.

-¡Muy bien Mimi! ¡Muy bien!- gritaban todos al unísono.

-Gracias chicos- rió ella para luego alejarse del micrófono y servirse un poco de vodka y limón.

-Bien, hagamos algo que nos vuelva locos ¡hip!- decía Koushiro quien seguía a Daisuke en ebriedad.

-Bien, pero creo que deberíamos preguntarle a la cumpleañera qué desea hacer. Hikari, su majestad, ¿qué desea hacer ahora?- dijo Tai tomándole la mano arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Jajaja, ¡Tai, no seas payaso!- rio ella empujándolo suavemente, lo que hizo que el moreno perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo debido al efecto del alcohol.

-¡Oye…!

-¡Propongo que juguemos verdad o reto! ¿Qué opinan?- intervino Sora, quien había estado muy callada toda la noche.

-¡Si, me parece bien! Ahora todos, pónganse en un círculo. Traeré la botella de Whisky vacía - dijo Tai dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Pero Tai… esto no es el juego de la botella…- comentó Sora extrañada.

-¿Qué importa? ¡Hip! Es un nuevo modo de jugar verdad o reto- dijo alegre esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras iba por la botella a la cocina y regresaba.

-¡Apresúrate Tai! ¡Hip!- gritó Miyako antes de dar otro sorbo a su bebida de ron con cola y limón. –JAJAJAJAJA ¡AMO LAS FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAS!- gritó mientras se tiraba al suelo y se revolcaba.

-Miyako, amor… estas muy ebria, mejor nos vamos- dijo su novio Ken, preocupado por ella.

A Ken no le gustaba mucho tomar y mucho menos ir a fiestas. La razón por la que asistió a la gran fiesta esa noche fue por el cumpleaños de una amiga y para estar con sus amigos y su novia.

Pero generalmente, Ken era un chico muy calmado, a excepción de los demás chicos, quienes eran unos locos borrachos fiesteros.

Miyako y Ken se habían hecho novios en las fiestas de la Navidad pasada. Odaiba estaba nevada, y el frio congelaba los huesos. Ken le había prestado su sueter a Miyako y luego le había dado un presente. Era un collar con el símbolo de "Ai" junto con un peluche de un ave con un corazón en el centro y una carta que contenía un poema. Luego Ken se había arrodillado ante ella y se le había declarado. Miyako no se esperaba aquello, y al ver al chico declarar su amor por ella con las rodillas y las pantorrillas en la gélida nieve, se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, quedando los dos acostados sobre aquel manto blanco.

-¡NO! ¡HIP!- replicó molesta Miyako –y…ya basta Ken… siempre estás protegiéndome… déjame ser… ¡LIBRE! ¡Siiiiiiii!

-Pero… Miyako…

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡TODOS CALLENSE Y PONGAN SUS TRASEROS EN EL PISO, VAMOS A COMENZAR A JUGAR A LA BOTELLA! ¡HIP!- gritó el líder del grupo, aquel portador del emblema del valor. Tenía dos botellas en la mano: una vacía, y otra llena de aguardiente, de la cual estaba bebiendo.

-¡Bien, todos siéntense en un círculo!- ordenó Sora alegremente. -¡Vamos a comenzar!

Cuando los chicos se sentaron en un círculo, Tai colocó la botella en el suelo -¡Muy bien! ¡Juguemos verdad o reto! ¡Hip!

-Pero… Tai… este juego no debería llevar una bote…

-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS! ¡YO ELIJO COMO JUGAR ESTE MALDITO JUEGO! ¿DE ACUERDO SORA? ¡HIP!- dijo enojado para luego echarse a reír a carcajadas. –Bien, giren la botella… quiero ver a quien de estas reinas debo besar ¡hip!

-Jajajaja, ¡ya cállate Taichi! y ¡gira la botella de una vez!- dijo la menor de los Yagami emocionada.

-¡Bien, bien!- Taichi giró la botella y el resultado le produjo una sonrisa pícara. -¡Ja! ¡Este es mi día de suerte! ¡Ven aquí mi amor…!

Pero antes de que Tai pudiera terminar de acercarse a Sora para besarla, el timbre sonó.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL MALDITO QUE INTERRUMPE MI MOMENTO?!- gritó enojado con su botella de aguardiente en la mano. Bebió un trago.

-Ya, cálmate hermano, y deja de beber esa cosa. Es claro que el alcohol te hace mucho daño.

-¡shhh! No seas estúpida Hikari, esto no me hace nada. Dime, ¿me ves diferente a los otros días? ¡Hermanita linda! Jajajaja- dijo acariciando a Mimi.

-Emmm… Tai, estoy al lado de Koushiro, estás tocando a Mimi.

-¿Eh? Lo siento Mimi ajajaja oye no te pongas a llorar pero creo que te toqué uno de tus…

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TAICHI! ¡ERES UN DEPRAVADO!- gritó Mimi molesta y sonrojada para luego levantarse precipitadamente y darle una cachetada.

-¡Chicos basta!- interrumpió Hikari. –No habrán peleas en mi cumpleaños, solo mucha diversión ¿de acuerdo?- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

El timbre volvió a sonar, y esta vez de una manera desesperada.

-Iré a abrir. Hermano por favor…. ¡Deja de beber esa cosa!- exclamó Hikari mientras le quitaba la botella de aguardiente de la cual tomaba desesperadamente su hermano.

-¡Oye! ¡HIP! ¡Dame eso!- se quejó Tai.

Hikari fue a abrir la puerta y cuando vio de quienes se trataba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vinieron!- exclamó dulcemente abrazando a Yamato y a su mejor amigo TK, lo que hizo que éste último se sonrojara. -¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¡Esta fiesta no sería lo mismo sin ustedes! ¡Pasen! Llegaron en un buen momento. Estamos jugando verdad o reto.

-Hola Kari, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó Takeru dulcemente a su amiga, ignorando la pregunta de la cumpleañera para luego acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara.

-Humm… creo que estoy de más aquí. Mejor entraré a la casa y los dejaré solos- dijo Matt burlándose de la pareja de amigos. –Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Kari, estás un año más vieja ajajaja- rió el vocalista y bajista de su banda de rock _"The Teenage Wolves"_ y el chico más popular de su escuela en la Universidad de Odaiba.

-¡Matt, basta! Ajajaja. Pero enserio chicos, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?- volvió a preguntar la castaña sonrojada por el comentario del hermano de su mejor amigo.

-Bien, Takeru no sabía qué regalarte, así que tuvimos que pasar por mil tiendas para que él escogiera el regalo perfecto para su novia- dijo burlón Matt, culpando a su hermanito de la tardanza.

-Mi hermano también tuvo la culpa de que llegáramos tarde, tuve que acompañarlo a otras mil tiendas para que él comprara una nueva cuerda para su bajo.

-¡¿Me trajiste un regalo TK?!- preguntó emocionada la cumpleañera olvidando las razones por las que habían llegado tarde los hermanos. -¡Oh, TK, no tenías que traerme nada!- exclamó eufórica abrazando a su amigo nuevamente. Takeru correspondió al abrazo.

-No es nada, toma, espero que te guste- dijo apenado y sonrojado aquel chico rubio entregándole una pequeña cajita rosada con un lazo rojo y una pequeña tarjeta pegada a este.

-Por cierto Kari, no pude evitar ver la botella que traes… No conocía ese lado tuyo jajaja ¿Desde cuándo bebes tanto? Es que, bueno, la botella está casi vacía…- se burló Yamato. -¡Ah, ya veo, por eso se debe el sonrojo de tus mejillas! Jajajaja, tendré que hablar con tu hermano para que te quite estas malas mañas de emborracharte.

-Jajaja no, no, yo tengo mi bebida adentro, y no estoy ebria. Esta botella se la tuve que quitar a Tai porque la borrachera que carga no es nada normal Matt jajaja si crees que miento pasen para comprobarlo. Vengan, pasen- dijo alegre aquella dulce chica tomando con una mano la botella de aguardiente, y con la otra, el regalo de TK.

-iBien chicos! ¡Miren quienes llegaron a la fiesta!- exclamó Kari emocionada, dejando la botella y el regalo a un lado de la mesa, donde se encontraban las bebidas, los pasa palos, los regalos, el pastel de cumpleaños y la gelatina.

-¡Eh! ¡Hermano que gusto verte! ¡Por fin llegaste! ¿En dónde te habías metido? ¡Hip!- preguntó Tai al ver a Matt.

-Hola Tai, bueno yo…

-¡Mentiroso!, ¡eres un mentiroso!, ven aquí- dijo cariñosamente Tai interrumpiéndolo y dándole un abrazo- Vengan, siéntense, ya vamos a comenzar a jugar verdad o reto, llegaron en un buen momento… ¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡LLEGARON EN UN PÉSIMO MOMENTO! ¡IBA A BESAR A SORA! ¡YAMATO ERES UN BASTARDO!

Luego de aquel instante de bipolaridad de Taichi, todos quedaron en silencio, aguantándose la risa para, segundos después, estallar a carcajadas.

-¡Siéntense muchachos, hay que jugar!- exclamó Sora alegre.

-Oigan, hay algo que no entiendo…- dijo Yamato sentándose al lado de Ken –Si el juego es verdad o reto… ¿por qué hay una botella en el centr…

-¡YO HAGO LAS REGLAS AQUÍ! ¡SE JUGARÁ COMO YO DIGA! ¡HIKARI, MI BEBIDA, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- se quejó el mayor de los Yagami.

-Me la tomé hermano- dijo Kari burlándose de él mientras se sentaba al lado de Takeru.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!- gritó Tai con los ojos llameantes.

Todos rieron al unísono ante aquel comportamiento de Tai producto del alcohol.

-TK, Matt, ¿quieren algo de beber?- preguntó la cumpleañera sonriendo a los rubios hermanos.

-Sí, está bien Kari, quiero un poco de vodka- pidió Yamato.

-Yo te acompaño Kari. –se ofreció Takeru.

-Muy bien.

Ambos chicos fueron a la cocina. Kari buscó unos vasos, hielo, limón y luego una botella de vodka. –Muy bien, ¿qué quieres tomar tú, TK?

-Mmm quiero lo mismo que mi hermano.

-Muy bien, ¡dos vodkas saliendo!- dijo alegre mientras preparaba la mezcla.

De pronto, de espaldas a su amigo, sintió unas manos que le rodeaban la cintura. Hikari se sonrojó.

-TK… que…

-shhh… no digas nada- le susurró al oído para luego besar su cuello suavemente. Kari se sonrojó aún más y se volteó hacia él.

-TK…- sus labios temblaban.

El chico la abrazó y la atrajo hacia sí para luego acercar sus labios a los de ella. El calor y la pasión se sentían entre ellos, y el aliento que emanaba de sus bocas se iba mezclando conforme se acercaban.

-¡HEY CHICOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ SE TARDAN TANTO?!- gritó Tai desde la sala en donde estaban todos reunidos. -¡Apúrense! ¡Quiero besar a Sora ya!... ¡AUCH!... ¿Por qué me pegas Sora?

Mientras estos dos discutían en la sala, Kari y TK despertaron de su idilio gracias a la voz ebria de Tai gritándoles.

-¡Kari! ¡Dios Kari, perdóname, yo no sabía…

-Shhhh… hablas demasiado- le susurró Hikari mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre los labios de su amigo.

Luego comenzaron a reír por lo que había sucedido. Tomaron las bebidas de la mesa y las llevaron a la sala mientras seguían riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Qué? ¡¿De qué se ríen mocosos?! ¡Takeru, ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermana, bastardo?!- gruñó molesto Tai levantándose para darle una golpiza a TK, pero Hikari lo detuvo.

-Hermano, no me hizo nada, relájate. –dijo ella fingiendo calma y entregando la bebida a Yamato. La realidad era que el acontecimiento que había sucedido instantes antes en la cocina, la había dejado muy nerviosa, con la mente muy confundida y el corazón latiéndole a mil.

-¡Bien, todos silencio! ¡Vamos a comenzar!- intervino Miyako mientras subía el volumen a la radio y giraba la botella.

-¡Sora! ¿Verdad o reto?

-mmmm ¡verdad!

-Bien… ¿Qué es lo más vergonzoso que te ha pasado en la vida?

-Mmm bueno, una vez estaba en el colegio y por accidente me olvidé de ponerme mi… protección y en la clase de gimnasia todo el mundo me vio con el pantalón manchado. Luego fui a casa llorando jajajaja.

-¡Ah!, ¡qué aburrido Sora! ¡Cuenta algo mejor!- le reprochó Taichi. –Eso no es para nada interesante.

-¿Ah sí? Pues me gustaría saber qué te ha pasado de vergonzoso en la vida Tai.

-No me ha pasado nada vergonzoso pero sí tengo algo para… ¡HIP! …contar. Ese día en el colegio yo te vi toda manchada ajajaja te veías muy sexy. Es un secreto pero ya que ya te habías desarrollado yo quería que tu y yo fuéramos a un lugar oscuro y luego…

-¡MUY BIEN GIREMOS LA BOTELLA NUEVAMENTE!- gritó Joe para evitar la vergonzosa y ardiente historia de Tai.

-¡TAI! ¡POR DIOS ERES UN ASQUEROSO!- se avergonzó Sora.

-Bien… Hikari, ¿verdad o reto?

-¡Reto!- dijo Hikari emocionada.

-Bien, ven acá- Hikari fue hacia Miyako, quién había girado la botella.

Luego de que Miyako le dijera en secreto lo que Kari debía hacer, ella se sorprendió un poco sonrojada. Luego se apartó de ella.

Se colocó de espaldas a todos, un poco apartada del resto. El tiempo se detuvo. Todos quedaron extrañados y en silencio.

A continuación, Hikari se desprendió de su blusa y su short, quedando solamente con ropa interior, para luego bailar atrevidamente frente a todos los presentes, lo cual hizo que todos quedaran boquiabiertos y sonrojados, y que a Taichi se le pasara de una vez la borrachera.

-¡HIKARI, PERO ¿QUÉ HACES?!- gritó enojado Taichi para luego colocarse delante de ella y cubrirla. -¡Eres una vergüenza! ¿Qué crees que haces desnudándote frente a todos? ¡Sabes que los chicos sienten mucho deseo al ver a una chica semidesnuda!

-Tai, ese era mi reto. No podía hacer nada. Ya deja de lloriquear y tratarme como a un niñita. ¡Oficialmente tengo 18 años, y puedo hacer lo que quiera! ¿ok?-dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa a su hermano, para luego vestirse.

Estas palabras dejaron anonadado a Tai, quien, en silencio, se sentó en su sitio.

Luego, todos los presentes comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, incluida la cumpleañera.

De esta manera, entre risas, retos, verdades, alcohol y música pasaba la noche.

La botella giraba, y todos estaban expectantes ante el futuro resultado que ésta daría.

-MMM muy bien… Yamato… uhm… ¿verdad o reto?- preguntó Miyako a la espera de la respuesta del rubio.

-Mmm… reto.- asintió el rubio bebiendo un trago de su bebida.

-Bien… debes besar a Mimi.

Ante el reto impuesto por Miyako, Matt se sorprendió tanto que escupió su trago.

-¿Qué? Pero, pero yo…

-Dijiste reto Matt… debes cumplirlo. Además, la botella los apunta a ti y a Mimi, y tú eres quien debe besarla.

Matt no interactuaba mucho con Mimi. A su juicio, ella era todavía, a sus 21 años, una niña inmadura, caprichosa y llorona. Si apenas la saludaba, ¿cómo iba a poder besarla? Matt era de los chicos que respetaban mucho a las mujeres, y hacerle eso a una amiga le parecía un juego sucio, en especial en el estado de ebriedad en el que se hallaba él.

Mimi, por su parte, estaba un poco ajena a la realidad, pues había tomado tanto que ya estaba en su propio mundo rosa. Pero al escuchar el reto que debía hacer el apuesto Ishida, Mimi no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido a la sorpresa.

-¡Ya, Matt, bésala! ¡Es solo un juego! ¡Ni que fueras a quedarte con ella por el resto de tu vida!- lo alentó Tai, y luego, todos comenzaron a hacer bulla para que Yamato cumpliera su reto.

El portador de la amistad aceptó, después de todo era un juego ¿cierto? No sucedería nada más aquella noche entre ellos dos, a parte de ese beso.

Matt se levantó y fue hacia ella con pasos dificultosos debido a su ebriedad. Se arrodilló ante ella, lo que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara. Luego él la besó y ella correspondió al beso; seguidamente lo rodeó con sus brazos y él colocó sus brazos en la cintura de la chica. Muy pronto los besos se hicieron más y más apasionados. Matt la abrazó atrayéndola hacia él, y Mimi lo abrazó aun más fuerte. Sus labios ardían de pasión, y sus lenguas se encontraban en una ferviente pelea de deseo. El atrevido rubio puso una mano sobre el seno de la chica, lo que provocó un pequeño gemido por parte de ella. Luego su mano bajaba hasta su zona virginal. Ella por su parte bajaba su mano hasta el miembro del chico.

Todos estaban asombrados ante lo que veían, tanto así que la ebriedad de cada uno de los chicos había desaparecido por completo.

-Hermano…- murmuró TK sorprendido al ver a su hermano mayor haciendo aquella escena. –_No… Matt… ¿qué haces? Tú no eres así. Te estás burlando de una amiga. Además… _-pensaba Takeru con angustia mordiéndose las uñas de sus dedos.

-¡Muy bien chicos basta, basta! ¡Solo era un beso! ¡Un beso! ¡No un espectáculo erótico!- intervino Miyako avergonzada.

¡CHICOS, CHICOS, CHICOS!- Hikari sonó su silbato y Matt y Mimi dejaron de besarse y de hacer aquel espectáculo.

Ambos quedaron en los brazos del otro por un momento, sonrojados, mirándose a los ojos. Luego, en silencio, sin decir una palabra, se apartaron y volvieron a sus asientos.

-Bien… creo que este juego debe acabar ¡Ahora!- ordenó Miyako.

-Sí, mejor hagamos otra cosa. ¡Estos tipos son unos pervertidos y depravados! ¡¿No se dan cuenta que hay niños pequeños aquí?! ¡Por Dios, deberían estar avergonzados!- se quejaba indignado Tai, mientras se acercaba a Yamato y le susurraba al oído _"Muy bien Matt, eres un ganador te comiste a la chica ¡Muy bien! ¡Así se hace! ¡Qué victoria la tuya!"_, pero la expresión de Yamato reflejaba todo menos victoria. Se sentía avergonzado y frustrado por haberle hecho semejante grosería a su amiga, a quien ahora evitaba mirar a los ojos.

Por su parte, Mimi sentía cómo el corazón se le salía del pecho. Apenas podía respirar. Su rostro estaba caliente y sonrojado. Sus labios temblaban y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

Kari y TK no pudieron evitar ver con odio a Tai por lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo que niños Tai? ¡TK tiene 19 y yo 18 ¿recuerdas? ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!- dijo algo molesta la portadora de la luz.

-Bien, bien, no te molestes. Sabes que siempre serás mi hermanita bebé.- dijo cariñosamente acariciándole la cabeza.

-¡Tai! Jajaja, eres un tonto- rió ella.

-¡Bien, chicos! ¡Vamos a bailar!- dijo Sora entusiasmando al grupo.

-¡Yo traigo las bebidas!- dijo alegremente Hikari.

Y a continuación, apagaron las luces, subieron el volumen a la música y todos comenzaron a bailar alegremente mientras bebían. La bola disco hacía impresionantes efectos sobre la pista de baile.

Todos bailaban, todos menos dos chicos quienes algunos instantes antes y bajo el efecto del alcohol habían hecho un espectáculo no apto para todo público.

Mimi fue a la cocina y buscó una botella de vodka.

Yamato la siguió y la esperó en la puerta.

Al percatarse Mimi de la presencia del rubio se sonrojó, y de la impresión casi dejó caer su botella al suelo.

-Matt…

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo… sí, sí, estoy bien, gracias- dijo ella con aparente calma, la cual ocultaba su nerviosismo, o al menos, eso parecía.

-Mimi… lo siento. No quería hacer lo que hice. Yo estoy en contra de estas cosas. Yo no podría nunca hacerle daño a una mujer… pero creo que lo hice contigo…

-No Matt yo…

-Claro que sí. Te herí. Te hice daño. Te hice quedar como… como una exhibicionista, como una mujerzuela. Lo siento Mimi, de verdad perdóname- dijo Yamato con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las cuales lentamente descendían por sus mejillas.

Mimi se acercó a él y colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas para secarle las lágrimas. Luego lo miró a los ojos, y ambos chicos se sonrojaron aún más.

La tensión se sentía entre ellos, pero también una pasión desenfrenada que necesitaban llenar.

-No hiciste nada malo. No te sientas mal. Sólo fue un juego…- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Matt le devolvió el beso en la mejilla y la abrazó tiernamente.

-Gracias…

Mimi le quiso dar otro beso en la mejilla pero Matt movió lentamente su rostro, de tal manera que la chica terminó besándolo en los labios.

-Matt…- se tapó la boca avergonzada, apartándose de él. –Lo siento… yo…

-¿Puedes… puedes darme otro?- dijo sin mirarla, sonrojado.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió la chica.

-Puedes… ¿puedes darme otro… beso?

-Pero Matt, tú acabas de decir que me habías herido y que me habías hecho quedar como una mujerzuela…

-Lo siento Mimi… no sé, no sé qué me pasa. Mejor me voy, yo…-Matt se dirigía a salir de la cocina para retirarse de la casa de los Yagami, pero Mimi lo detuvo.

-No… no me hiciste ningún daño Matt- dijo dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos para luego darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Matt sonrió y la abrazó para luego volver a besarla. Mimi lo rodeó con sus brazos y una vez más, ambos se perdieron en su mundo. Matt la atrajo hacia él y ella hizo lo mismo. Los besos se volvieron cada vez más apasionados. Estaba oscuro. Matt había apagado la luz de la cocina que había encendido Mimi cuando fue a buscar su botella de vodka.

Ambos se acostaron en el piso de la cocina, dominados por el deseo. Matt se acostó sobre ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello apasionadamente, mientras ella gemía. Luego el atrevido rubio le fue desabotonando su blusa con su boca hasta quitársela completamente, dejando al desnudo parte del atractivo cuerpo de Mimi.

-¿Quieres hacer esto?- le preguntó el chico con una voz muy dulce y jadeante mientras la miraba a los ojos y acariciaba la dorada cabellera de la chica.

-¿Tú quieres Matt?- preguntó ella sonrojada y jadeante pero emocionada.

-Si… si quiero…- dijo en un susurro para luego besarla apasionadamente mientras le quitaba su corpiño y acariciaba sus senos. -¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?- susurró el rubio jadeando por la excitación.

-Si… pero ¿adónde?- respondió ella jadeante.

-Ven…

Y a continuación se levantaron del suelo. Mimi se cubrió con su blusa y calladamente, sin ser vistos por nadie, entraron a la habitación de Taichi y cerraron la puerta con llave, mientras todos seguían bailando y divirtiéndose.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Bueno este fue el primer capi :333 espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia me gustaría que me la hicieran saber :D**_

_**Si no les gusta que haga caps tan largos, háganmelo saber :33**_

_**Dejen reviews onegai :33333 son muy importantes para mí y me ayudan a progresar como escritora (mi futura profesión.)**_

_**Una cosa. Subiré capis todos los VIERNES! :33**_

_**Creo que es todo por ahora :) Nos vemos el próximo viernes :)**_

_**Ahora debo irme a practicar piano porque la semana que viene tengo un concierto :S y ahora debo tocar dos canciones! (nervios, muchos muchos nervios x_x :S) deseenme suerte :D**_

_**Hasta el próximo viernes :D**_

_**Annabel***_


	2. Miedo, duda ¿Inocencia perdida?

**_Ohayo Minna-san! :D Bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas a todos por no haber subido fic el viernes, como debía ser, peeeero tengo una excusa XD digo O.O... una explicación justa y razonable :D_**

**_Como sabrán XDDDDDDDD ayer (sábado 8 de Junio de 2013) fue mi concierto de piano *.* y bueno, no pude subir capi el viernes porque estaba tan pero tan pero taaaaaan nerviosa que si lo subía iba a ser una porquería porque no me iba a poder concentrar en escribir XD y la segunda razón es que debía irme a dormir temprano ese día porque al día siguiente tenía que desayunar, ir a la peluquería y llegar temprano al ensayo. En fin XD pido una vez más disculpas y quiero decirles que en mi Universidad hay paro indefinido -.- (sí, soy de Venezuela -.- ya sabrán la situación) y bueno, tendré mucho tiempo libre por ahora (no se sabe que pasará con el paro) por eso aclaro "por ahora", entonces les traeré una sorpresilla por estos diitas que vienen :) Solo pido que chequeen mi fic por estos días (por toda esta semana) y bueno XD_**

**_Quiero aclarar que este capi es algo corto (buuuuu :() pero bueno igual espero que lo disfruten :D_**

**_NOTA: Digimon NO me pertenece._**

* * *

**_"¿Me darías otra oportunidad?"_**

**_2. "Miedo, duda. ¿Inocencia perdida?"_**

Mimi y Matt se encontraban durmiendo en la habitación de Taichi.

El sol apareció y se filtró a través de la ventana del portador del valor. Mimi despertó gracias a la presencia de los rayos solares queriendo colarse por sus ojos.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos se sonrojó al ver quien estaba a su lado con el torso desnudo. Sus latidos aumentaron más cuando se percató que ella misma estaba totalmente desnuda. Con mucho pudor, se cubrió con la sábana y se quedó contemplando a Matt por un rato con una expresión de ternura y al mismo tiempo, de vergüenza y terror.

-¿_Qué pasó anoche? ¿Qué hice con Matt?_- se preguntaba nerviosamente mientras colocaba sus delicados dedos en sus finos labios _-No puede ser que yo… y él… Oh no, ¡no nos protegimos! ¿Y si estoy embarazada?_- pensaba la angustiada chica mientras se cubría la boca y de sus ojos se escapaban traviesas lágrimas de nerviosismo.

Mimi sintió una mano deslizarse por su pierna. Su sonrojo ahora se había intensificado.

-Mimi… buenos días- susurró el chico sonriendo adormilado mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-M-Matt… hola… B-buenos días- susurró ella avergonzada cubriéndose aún más sus vergüenzas.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó extrañado el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama. Mimi se sonrojó al ver su torso desnudo tan bien formado.

-¿Qué… qué pasó anoche Matt?- preguntó avergonzada esquivando su mirada.

-Bueno… nosotros… ¡Oh no! ¡Mimi qué te he hecho!- exclamó aterrorizado recordando lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. –Mimi yo… te quité… te quité lo más preciado para ti. ¿Cómo pude hacerte esto? Mimi, Mimi… ¡Perdóname! Yo…-lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar por sus mejillas debido a la gran culpa que sentía al haber hecho cosas prohibidas con su amiga, arrebatándole su virginidad para siempre.

-Matt… no te preocupes… estoy bien, pero…

-¡No! ¡No estás bien! ¿Cómo puedes estarlo cuando invadí tu pureza manchándola con oscuras sombras? ¡Te quité tu inocencia! No debería… no deberías estar tan tranquila. Mimi, perdóname. Te juro que si quieres me alejaré de ti para siempre. Si quieres que me vaya de tu vida lo entenderé pero…

-Matt… tranquilo… yo… Matt… no nos protegimos…- susurró angustiada y con la voz entrecortada mientras algunas lágrimas caían sobre las blancas sábanas de la cama del líder del grupo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Mimi, rápido, vístete! Debemos ir a la farmacia por una prueba de embarazo.- dijo apresurado para luego levantarse de la cama y vestirse.

Mimi se quedó un rato en la cama, recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

-Matt…

-Mimi, rápido, vístete. Debemos ir a la farmacia.

-Bien…- susurró ella mientras, apenadamente, se levantaba de la cama y dejaba las sábanas a un lado, quedando completamente desnuda ante el chico.

-No te veré… tranquila… Puedes vestirte con calma- afirmó serenamente el chico mientras terminaba de colocarse su camisa negra sin mangas. Luego se sentó en la cama para ponerse sus zapatos negros. Vio su celular vibrando y con las luces encendidas. Observó la pantalla. Alguien llamaba. Tomó aquel teléfono e ignoró la llamada presionando el botón rojo _"rechazar"_, y luego vio si tenía más llamadas o mensajes. Efectivamente, la misma persona lo había estado llamando repetidas veces y mandándole mensajes durante la fiesta de la menor de los Yagami.

_15 llamadas perdidas; 10 mensajes de texto; 5 mensajes de voz._

Matt colocó de nuevo su teléfono encima de la mesita de noche de Taichi. Su rostro ahora denotaba mucha preocupación. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

-Ya estoy lista- afirmó la portadora de la pureza. -¿Matt? ¿Estás bien? Te dije que no pasa nada yo… estoy bien.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy bien… solo un poco cansado.- le sonrió dulcemente. –Bien, vámonos antes de que nos descubran.

-Sí- afirmó ella.

Ambos chicos salieron cuidadosamente de la habitación de Taichi.

En la sala, todos los chicos dormían desparramados alrededor de un rio de comidas, bebidas, platos, botellas, todo ello esparcido por toda la habitación. Y por supuesto, no podía faltar los ebrios a los que el trago les había afectado el estómago y habían terminado vomitando por todo el piso de la sala.

-¡Wow! Creo que la fiesta se puso muy buena una vez que nos fuimos- dijo sorprendido Yamato mientras observaba todo el desastre que habían hecho los chicos la noche anterior.

-Es cierto, ¡qué desastre!- exclamó Mimi algo impresionada.

-Mmm… no sé por qué me sorprendo, si se trata de nosotros. Siempre hacemos desastres.

-jaja estoy de acuerdo contigo- sonrió la chica.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Vámonos!- exclamó tomándola de la mano para salir apresuradamente del apartamento.

Tomaron el ascensor y bajaron 7 pisos hasta la recepción. Luego salieron hacia la farmacia más cercana.

Una vez adentro de la misma, tomaron un número para ser atendidos. Mientras esperaban, recorrían los pasillos para ver las cosas y calmar la ansiedad. Matt seguía tomando la mano de Mimi.

-Mimi… quiero que sepas…- le apretó más fuerte la mano y su semblante se tornó muy serio. La miró a los ojos. –…que si estás embarazada… yo me haré cargo de todo… te lo juro.

-Matt… no… no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Es mi responsabilidad. Yo te hice esto. Yo me haré cargo… -dijo decidido.

-Matt…- se sonrojó y apretó su mano muy fuerte. –Gracias…- susurró con los ojos vidriosos.

_Número 342._

-Ya es hora Mimi… es tu número. –susurró nervioso para luego caminar junto a ella hacia la taquilla de atención al público. En cada paso, los latidos de estos jóvenes aumentaban más y más, y Matt apretaba fuertemente la mano de Mimi. –Llegamos…- le dijo en voz baja a la chica.

-Buenos días jóvenes, ¿en qué puedo servirles?- preguntó amablemente la farmaceuta que los atendía.

Mimi quedó congelada y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras un sonrojo de vergüenza aparecía en su rostro.

-Y-yo… y-yo…

Matt se percató de lo nerviosa que estaba Mimi.

-Eh… discúlpenos un momento señorita…- se disculpó Matt para luego apartar a su chica de la taquilla. –Mimi… ¿qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado el portador de la amistad.

-Te… te burlarás de mí cuando te lo diga…- musitó apenada y sonrojada sin dejar de sollozar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? Dime, no me burlaré- dijo dulcemente mientras secaba las lágrimas de la chica y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Mimi lo miró. –Oh… disculpa Mimi, lo siento… no debí hacer eso.

-No, tranquilo. No me molestó. Matt yo…- se acercó a su oído. –no sé… cómo pedir una prueba de embarazo.

-¿Qu-qué?- preguntó extrañado mirándola con incredulidad.

-¿Ves? Te dije que te burlarías- dijo tapándose la cara de vergüenza y comenzando a llorar fuertemente.

-No, no Mimi no me estoy burlando. Por favor, no llores. Todo el mundo nos ve.- susurró nervioso observando que todos los presentes en la farmacia los observaban con una expresión no muy agradable. -Ven conmigo.- la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron nuevamente a la taquilla. –Siento la tardanza señorita. Dígame… ¿Venden pruebas de embarazo?- preguntó seriamente el apuesto rubio.

-¡Oh! Sí, sí tenemos. Dame un momento y la busco- dijo sonriendo para ocultar su sorpresa al ver que aquella chica tan joven pudiera estar embarazada.

Unos minutos después, la amable farmaceuta apareció en la taquilla con dos pruebas de embarazo. –Toma, llévate las dos… por si acaso, ¿bien?- dijo ella amablemente.

-Oh, bien, ¿Cuánto cuestan?- preguntó el rubio.

-Serían 5000 yenes por ambas.

-Bien, aquí tiene- dijo nuevamente con su semblante serio colocando el dinero encima del vidrio para luego tomar las dos muestras y meterlas en el bolso de Mimi. –Gracias, hasta luego- se despidió cortésmente para tomar la mano de Mimi y salir de la farmacia.

-Matt… no puedo hacerlo- dijo llorando debido a la angustia que tenía.

-Mimi… vamos, tú puedes. Ya te lo dije. Si estás embarazada yo me haré cargo de todo porque yo soy el responsable de todo esto. Yo, y sólo yo.- dijo seriamente tomándola por los hombros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -¡Cielos! Estás temblando- dejó de sujetar sus hombros para abrazarla. -Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.- dijo cerrando los ojos y dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazados, sin moverse. Mimi cerró los ojos y se dejó atrapar por el aroma de aquel dulce chico. Aquello la hechizaba. Había algo en él que la calmaba. Se sonrojó y lo abrazó aún más fuerte. Matt colocó una mano sobre el mentón de la chica para obligarla a mirarlo. Vio sus ojos color miel y luego la besó muy cerca de la boca para luego abrazarla tiernamente. Mimi se sonrojó aún más, y por un momento sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

-Bien, ¿estás mejor?- le sonrió sin apartarse de ella.

-Sí, lo estoy- dijo ella perdiéndose en aquel mar de misterio que eran aquellos ojos del portador de la amistad.

-Bien, debemos buscar un baño ahora, dijo sonriéndole para luego tomarle la mano y dirigirse hacia un centro comercial que quedaba cerca de la ciudad.

Una vez que los chicos llegaron, Matt acompañó a Mimi hasta la puerta del baño de damas.

-Bien… aquí estamos- dijo seriamente el chico. –Suerte Mimi- dijo para luego abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla para que la chica se calmara un poco y dejara de llorar. –No tengas miedo. Estoy contigo.

-Gracias…- musitó ella secándose las lágrimas y entrando al baño. Una vez en el cubículo, Mimi abrió una de las pruebas, leyó la etiqueta, y realizado el procedimiento, esperó por 3 minutos. Aquellos 3 minutos se convirtieron en los peores de su vida. Pasaban lentamente, se detenían y luego volvían a avanzar, y con el paso de cada segundo, Mimi se angustiaba más y más. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. Su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. Un millón de pensamientos cruzaban su mente acerca de la posibilidad de estar embarazada.

Una vez pasados los eternos y terroríficos 3 minutos, Mimi vio la prueba de embarazo. Su impresión hizo que ésta cayera al suelo mientras la chica tapaba su boca con una mano al tiempo que de sus ojos caían más y más lágrimas.

* * *

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIN XDDDDDDD (Sí, amo a German XDDDD es mi ídolo :33)**_

_**Y este fue el capítulo de la semana :333 si les gustó hagan click en el botón... XD no, si les gustó dejen REVIEWS (me animan a seguir :D)! o.o**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado mucho :33**_

_**Ya saben, chequeen el fic por esta semana.**_

_**PD: MUUUUUCHAS gracias por los reviews del cap pasado y por el favorito y los follows! *.* Si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo para poner en este fic o en alguno futuro háganmela saber :D**_

_****__**PD2: No entiendo muy bien cómo es el asunto de las pruebas de embarazo peeero tengo entendido que es al mes que la usas para ver si estás embarazada ?) En fin, tengan esa escena en cuenta ;)**_

_**Sin mas que decir me despido n.n**_

_***Annabel**_


	3. Alivio, Secreto escondido

**_Konichiwa minna-san! :33 Aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 :)_**

**_Este cap es más largo que el anterior :)_**

**_Espero que les guste ;)_**

* * *

**_ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es de mi propiedad. Contiene elementos que pueden impactar al televidente XD Por lo tanto es para mayores de 15 años :3 Se recomienda discreción y REVIEWS -.-_**

**_NOTA: Digimon NO me pertenece! (ojalá me perteneciera awww Matt *.* 3 XD)_**

* * *

**_"¿Me darías otra oportunidad?"_**

**_3. _****_"Alivio. Secreto escondido."_**

Mimi salió del baño con los ojos vidriosos. Corrió a abrazar a Matt, quien se mostró paralizado ante aquella reacción por parte de la chica.

-Mimi…- la abrazó fuertemente. -…¿Qué sucedió?

-…Negativo…

Al escuchar aquello, Matt pudo respirar nuevamente.

-¡Qué alivio!- dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Tuve… miedo. Sentí que mi vida se iba a terminar Matt- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada. –Es decir… soy tan inmadura. Si no puedo cuidarme a mí misma, ¿cómo podré cuidar a otro ser que nace en mi interior?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos tiernamente.

-Mimi… ¿sabes? Desde aquella noche… supe que ya no eras la misma chica llorona y mimada de siempre- dijo el rubio acariciándole los sedosos cabellos a la chica.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó sorprendida y sonrojada al recordar la apasionante noche que habían pasado. –Gracias...-susurró apenadamente.

-De nada. Y bueno dime, ya que pasamos este gran susto… ¿quieres ir por un helado?- preguntó sonriente tomándole la mano.

-Claro- dijo sonrojada y feliz por haber despertado de aquella pesadilla.

**...**

Ambos chicos decidieron ir a la heladería ubicada a las afueras del centro comercial. Lucían muy felices y lucían como una pareja de enamorados.

Mientras se dirigían a la heladería, el celular de Matt vibró en su bolsillo. Matt lo sacó y observó que la pantalla marcaba una llamada entrante. Al ver de quién se trataba, el rostro de Matt se tornó molesto. Presionó el botón _"rechazar"_ y guardó su teléfono.

Mimi, al ver que el rostro de Matt denotaba cierto enojo e inquietud, no pudo evitar preguntarle qué le sucedía.

-Matt... ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, lo estoy, tranquila, era un número equivocado quien llamaba- se excusó con una expresión relajada cambiando su semblante nuevamente a uno de calma y alegría.

-Pero… ¿cómo sabes si el número era equivocado si ni siquiera atendiste?

-¡¿Eh?!- expresó el rubio nervioso. –Emm… bueno es que… yo no contesto llamadas cuyo número desconozco, jeje, emm… es por seguridad.- mintió para ocultar toda la historia que acarreaba ese sospechoso número y el nombre marcado en la pantalla del celular de Yamato, nombre que le ocultó a Mimi.

-Ah, está bien- sonrió la hermosa chica. Él la abrazó dulcemente.

-¡Ven! ¡Vamos! ¡Rápido!- exclamó animadamente el rubio mientras sonreía y volvía a tomar la mano de la chica para correr junto a ella a la heladería.

Cuando llegaron sintieron un ambiente fresco y agradable.

Matt y Mimi se dirigieron a los mostradores para escoger el sabor del helado que comerían.

-Bien, ¿qué helado quieres?- sonrió Matt a Mimi.

-Mmm… vainilla- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bien… Quiero dos de vainilla por favor- dijo amablemente al señor que atendía a los clientes.

-Muy bien joven, serían 2000 yenes- dijo alegre aquel señor.

-Aquí tiene- colocó el dinero sobre el mostrador y el amable señor le sirvió los helados de vainilla.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en una mesa.

-Mmmm, ¡qué delicioso!- exclamó con alegría Mimi al probar su barquilla- Matt, de verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí hoy- le dijo dulcemente al chico mientras tomaba su mano.

-De nada Mimi- dijo él mientras la veía dulcemente y sonreía.

Mientras se perdía en los ojos de Mimi, a lo lejos Matt notó una presencia que le resultó familiar, lo cual le hizo soltar de inmediato la mano de la chica al tiempo que se tornaba nervioso y algo enfadado.

-Por qué… maldita sea- susurró.

-Matt…- se quedó sorprendida la chica ante aquel frío gesto del rubio -¿Sucede algo?- se preguntó extrañada.

-No, no sucede nada… Oye, ¿quieres ir al parque un rato?

-Emm… sí, pero… terminemos los helados primero.

-No hay problema, podemos caminar mientras los comemos.

Y así, rápidamente Matt sujetó a Mimi del brazo, y ambos salieron de la heladería rumbo al parque.

-Matt… ¿está todo bien?- volvió a preguntar la chica algo extrañada por el imprevisto cambio de Yamato.

-Sí, está todo bien. Mmm… ¿quieres ir a mi casa?- le preguntó.

-¿eh?- se sonrojó al escuchar aquello –Pero…

-Tranquila, no sucederá nada entre tú y yo… ¿bien? Sólo… pasaremos el rato.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella.

**...**

Ambos se dirigieron al edificio donde vivía Yamato.

Entraron tomados de la mano y subieron por el ascensor hasta su apartamento.

Cuando entraron, Mimi se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina. Parecía exhausta.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?- le preguntó el ojiazul mientras sacaba una bebida de la nevera.

-No, gracias Matt…- susurró la chica con voz desanimada.

-Mimi… ¿qué tienes?- preguntó preocupado.

-Nada… es solo… bueno… todo lo que pasé hoy y ayer, digo, lo que pasamos, bueno, me… me asusté. Tuve mucho miedo Matt- lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

-No… no llores Mimi. Te lo dije. Si algo llegara a pasar, yo me haría cargo de todo.- la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos seriamente secándole las lágrimas. Aquel gesto tan dulce de ese tierno chico hizo que la castaña se sonrojara.

-Matt…- la chica no pudo más y se aferró al cuerpo del chico buscando consuelo. Lo abrazó fuertemente. Él le devolvió el abrazo. Ambos quedaron así durante algunos minutos que para ellos fueron eternos.

Matt le besó la frente y luego levantó delicadamente su rostro para mirarla fijamente a los ojos para luego darle un beso muy cerca de sus labios.

-Ven, vayamos a mi habitación.- dijo dulcemente volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Eh?- expresó algo sorprendida y ruborizada, saliendo de su esfera amorosa.

-No te preocupes, ya te lo dije. No sucederá nada. Sólo veremos la televisión, ¿sí?- sonrió él sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Está bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa algo tímida.

Él tomó su mano y se dirigieron a su habitación.

**...**

-¡Vaya!- exclamó la chica al entrar a la habitación del apuesto rubio. -He venido aquí muchas veces, pero nunca había visto tu habitación- dijo asombrada echándole un vistazo. Soltó la mano del chico. –Está muy desordenada y sucia. ¿Nunca la limpias?- preguntó mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar con su mirada.

La habitación de Yamato era pequeña. Tenía una cama y al lado de ésta, una mesa de noche; un pequeño escritorio con una lámpara, una computadora y una foto de él junto a su familia; un televisor en frente de la cama; su bajo, su guitarra y su micrófono se hallaban en un rincón de la habitación; y el piso y la silla del escritorio estaban abarrotados de ropa y zapatos.

-¿Eh? Ejeje… ejejejej… ehm…- reaccionó nervioso el chico rascándose la nuca –Este… bueno, la iba a limpiar hoy pero…

-¡Hombres! ¡Todos son iguales!

-¿Eh?- expresó con una voz triste mientras un deje de culpa se asomaba entre sus pensamientos. –Pero…

-¡Iguales de sucios! Jajajaja- rió ella para luego sentarse en la cama del chico y tomar una almohada para lanzársela.

-¡Oye! Jajajaja, ¡No hagas eso!- le reclamó dulcemente para luego sentarse junto a ella. -¡Eso dolió! Eres muy mala ajaja- rió y luego la abrazó y besó su mejilla. –Mmmm… hueles muy bien. Oye, ¿quieres ver una película?

-Mmm… bueno, está bien. Pero que no sea una de miedo, por favor.

-Uhmm… de acuerdo. Veré que tengo por aquí. –Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su colección de cd´s que guardaba bajo su televisor. –Uhm… ¿qué te parece _"El viaje de Chihiro"_?- le propuso el rubio mostrándole el cd de la película.

-Uhmm… es un poco extraña, pero… ¡está bien!- sonrió dulcemente.

Matt colocó el cd en su dvd, y en pocos momentos la película comenzó.

Yamato volvió a la cama para acostarse junto a Mimi.

-Ah, ¡qué fresco está el ambiente!- exclamó Mimi sintiendo el frescor del viento entrando por la ventana de la habitación del rubio mientras el pequeño móvil que colgaba del techo producía un hermoso y relajante sonido producto de la brisa que se colaba por la ventana.

-Sí, está muy fresco el ambiente- dijo el rubio mientras la veía a los ojos. La chica se sonrojó levemente. –Oh, mira. Ya comenzó la película- dijo emocionado observando la pantalla de la televisión. –Me encanta esta película. Cuando era pequeño siempre la veía con Takeru, pero luego nuestros padres se separaron, después crecimos y me mudé a este apartamento.- suspiró.

-Y ¿te hace sentir triste recordar el pasado?- preguntó la castaña preocupada al observar la reacción del chico.

-Oh, no. Es solo que al recordar aquellos tiempos me siento un poco nostálgico. Es todo.- sonrió dulcemente a la chica.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato viendo la película. Matt abrazó a Mimi y ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Me gusta estar contigo- le susurró Matt al oído de la chica. –Hace que todo sea más fácil.

Mimi se sonrojó nuevamente, aunque por alguna razón la última frase dicha por el rubio le pareció extraña. ¿Acaso no lo tenía todo? ¿Por qué de repente decía aquello? Como si su vida fuera complicada y tuviera muchos problemas. Bueno, a lo mejor los tenía. Eso era algo que ella no sabía, pues nunca había tenido tanto contacto con el apuesto rubio como ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres con que yo hago que todo sea más fácil?- preguntó algo intranquila.

-¡¿eh?!- se exaltó el rubio- Ah, a nada, digo… cosas sin sentido que salen de mi mente. No te preocupes por ello- dijo algo nervioso ofreciéndole una sonrisa para luego darle un beso en la frente.

Una agradable brisa entraba por la ventana de la habitación del chico. Las luces de aquel cielo yacían de un color naranja, pues era la hora del crepúsculo.

La película estaba por la mitad. Ambos chicos estaban concentrados viéndola, o al parecer, eso parecía, pues Mimi se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Matt.

-_Que linda eres Tachikawa… Me vuelves loco…_- pensaba el rubio mientras la observaba con una ternura incomparable y acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos mientras besaba su frente.

Matt abrazó fuertemente a Mimi para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido junto a ella.

Permanecieron así, acurrucados por un largo rato.

**...**

Hikari y Takeru se encontraban en el parque de Odaiba sentados en un banco comiendo cada uno un helado de vainilla, riendo y pasando el rato.

-Jajajaja, sí, y luego cuando el vodka salió por la nariz de Daisuke y lo empapó todo por lo borracho que estaba ajajajaj. Luego ni podía respirar- rió Hikari recordando la fiesta de la noche anterior.

-Jajaja sí. Me alegra que la hayas pasado lindo en tu cumpleaños- dijo Tk sonriéndole.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido!- exclamó emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y, dime, ¿ya abriste el regalo que te di?- preguntó un poco apenado.

-Pues acércate y míralo tú mismo- sonrió con ternura.

Takeru se acercó a ella mientras la castaña se acomodaba la blusa de modo que alrededor de su cuello se mostrara un collar plateado con un hermoso dije de un corazón rosado que tenía grabado con una bella letra: "tú y yo por siempre"

-¡Lo tienes puesto!- se alegró Tk- ¿Te gustó?

-¡Me encantó! Muchas gracias Tk- sonrió con dulzura para luego abrazarlo. El rubio se sonrojó.

-Kari… lo que sucedió ayer…

-¿Eh?- expresó nerviosa y ruborizada al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en la cocina.

-…Bueno… creo que fui un poco atrevido al querer besarte.

Ambos chicos dejaron de abrazarse y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Sus rostros se ruborizaban cada vez más con cada mirada.

Permanecieron así por algunos instantes que para ellos parecieron ser eternos, sólo mirándose el uno al otro, expresando con sus miradas lo que no podían decir con palabras.

Hikari se acercó al chico y le dio un beso de media luna, entre la mejilla y los labios.

El corazón de Takeru casi se salía de su pecho luego de esa acción tan inesperada por parte de la chica.

-Kari…- TK se ruborizó mientras con su mano tocaba su mejilla.

-Ahora estamos a mano- sonrió dulcemente tomándole la mano. –No te preocupes, Matt y Mimi fueron más atrevidos que tú, jajaja- rió ella.

-Es cierto, ¿qué les pasó a esos dos anoche? Estaban muy… desesperados.

-Y luego creo que se desaparecieron de la fiesta. Esta mañana cuando despertamos no estaban.

-Es cierto, jajaja ¿Qué habrán hecho esos dos mientras nosotros estábamos bailando en la oscuridad?- se preguntó TK pícaramente.

-No lo sé, pero ambos recibirán un regaño por no ayudarnos a limpiar el desorden tamaño industrial de la casa.- rió ella. – Mmm es extraño. Matt y Mimi apenas se dirigen la palabra. ¿Cómo pudieron pasar de un simple "hola" a… la escena que ocurrió ayer?- se preguntó la castaña incrédula ante la situación que ocurrió entre aquellos dos.

-No lo sé. La verdad fue muy extraño todo lo que ocurrió ayer… Incluso lo de nosotros.- le apretó la mano a su amiga.

-Sí, lo fue- dijo sonrojada.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa a ver una película?- preguntó sonriente.

-¡Sí!- afirmó ella animada.

Ambos chicos se levantaron de la banquita donde yacían sentados y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la casa de Takeru.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Kari y Tk pasaron por al lado de la habitación donde estaba la pareja durmiendo para llegar a la habitación de Tk, la cual estaba justo al frente de la de Yamato.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué película se te antoja ver hoy mi bella dama luciérnaga?- preguntó Tk alegre sentándose en su cama.

-¿Luciérnaga?- se preguntó extrañada la castaña ante el último comentario dicho por el chico. Se sentó junto a él.

-Sí, por tu nombre. "Luz"- sonrió tiernamente.

-Oh, jajajaj entiendo- rió ella. –Mmm me gustaría ver Koi sora.- dijo animadamente.

-Oh, espera, debo ir a la habitación de Yamato. Olvidé que él tiene todas las películas.

Takeru salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermano.

-Qué extraño. ¿Por qué está la puerta cerrada?- se preguntó para sí mismo mientras la abría para entrar.

Lo que vio cuando entró lo dejó paralizado e impresionado.

**...**

-Mmm ¿por qué Tk se tarda tanto en traer la película? Si la habitación de Matt está al frente.- se quejó la castaña. –Iré a ver.

Cuando Hikari salió de la habitación, vio en frente a Takeru parado en la puerta de la habitación de Matt sin decir palabra alguna, totalmente inmóvil.

-¿Tk? ¿Ocurre algo?- se preguntó ella al verlo en ese estado.

-Kari… mira- señaló en dirección a la cama de Matt.

-Pero… ¿qué?- se preguntó impactada al ver a los dos tortolos durmiendo abrazados de una forma muy acaramelada.

Takeru buscó la película en silencio y luego salieron de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron a la habitación de Tk para ver la película.

-No hablaremos de esto a nadie… Es claro que algo pasa entre ellos- susurró Tk a Kari para luego acostarse en su cama junto a ella y ver la película que segundos antes, había comenzado.

**...**

Su celular sonó. Esto hizo que se despertara de golpe de la cama.

Se sentó, y lo tomó.

-Qué extraño. Mi celular está en _vibra call_. No debería sonar. -Vio un recordatorio en él. –Ah, eso lo explica. Tenía una alarma puesta… ¿eh?- expresó al ver que tenía cinco mensajes nuevos. Seguidamente, los leyó. Su gesto se tornó preocupado y enojado a la vez. No podía seguir evadiendo aquella situación que lo atormentaba. Ya no más.

Decidido, se levantó de la cama, tomó una chaqueta de cuero negra de su armario y se la colocó para luego ver a Mimi, quien dormía profundamente. Salió de su habitación y del apartamento. No se percató que su hermano y Hikari estaban allí también.

**...**

**...**

La brisa de octubre era fría, puesto que el otoño asechaba la ciudad para dentro de poco, dar paso al invierno.

La ciudad de Odaiba era cubierta por un suave manto de colores pasteles que simbolizaban el atardecer, el cual, en pocas horas, daría paso a la oscuridad nocturna.

El Ishida caminaba con pasos firmes hacia su lugar de destino. Sabía que no podía seguir evitando aquel asunto. Su rostro denotaba un nerviosismo interminable oculto por una máscara de seriedad y frialdad. Su mirada denotaba tristeza, pero aquella máscara la cubría.

El gélido viento de Octubre movía sus rubios cabellos y rozaba suavemente su perfilado rostro.

Se cubrió con su chaqueta para protegerse del frío.

A medida que se acercaba a su destino, los latidos de su corazón se incrementaban a un ritmo vertiginoso.

Al llegar al lugar de encuentro, el rubio percibió una silueta que le pareció familiar. Se acercó lentamente.

**...**

-¿Me buscabas?- preguntó con una frialdad que helaba los huesos de quien escuchara aquellas palabras. Aquellas reflejaban la frialdad de su mirada y rostro.

Permaneció quieto a cierta distancia de aquella silueta familiar, esperando respuesta de su parte.

El viento helado cubría aquel parque en el que se encontraban, moviendo ferozmente todos los árboles y arbustos del lugar, los cuales al tener contacto con la violenta ventisca, producían un sonido escalofriante.

Algunas nubes grises se amontonaban en el cielo, cubriendo aquellos bellos colores del atardecer, y la noche comenzaba a asomarse sobre la ciudad de Odaiba.

* * *

_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIN XD**_

_**Este fue el capi de hoy...**_

_**Espero les haya gustado**_

_**Estoy muy molesta con ustedes T_T rompieron mi kokoro de pollo -.- No dejaron reviews! JUM por lo tanto no hay otro capi esta semana. Así que vivan con el suspenso de lo que sucederá MUAJAJA MUAJAJA MUAJAJAJAJAJA!**_

_**pd: quiero 100 reviews para la semana que viene JUM! o por lo menos llegar a los 10 XD jajaja**_

_**Dejen Reviews y yo veré si publico cap antes del próximo viernes :P**_

_**Me voooy debo terminar de coser mis puntas para ballet *.* que emoción :33 *O***_

_**Chao Chao!**_

_**Annabel***_


	4. El encuentro: Una verdad dolorosa

_**Holiiiis XDDD ¿Cómo están fanfictioneros (?) XDD. Bueeno muchas gracias por los reviews :) Aquí les traigo la continuación, el cap 4 es cortito :( pero el 5 será más largo :).**_

_**Este capi tiene muuuucho llanto y dolor T_T Si lloran echenme la culpa! O.ó**_

_**Bueno antes que nada, cuando lean este capi TIENEN QUE ESCUCHAR ESTAS CANCIONES PORQUE YO LO DIGOOO! Ò.ó ajajaj**_

_**Les dejo el link: son dos soundtracks de digimon muuuy tristes y quedarán perfectos para la escena que se desarrolla en este capi :33**_

_**1-Digimon Kanashimi (la muerte de Angemon y Wizardmon T_T)**_

_** watch?v=qNMSMG1E5k8**_

_**2- Digimon Kanashimi 2 (cuando Koushiro le da sus pensamientos y deseos por la curiosidad a Vademon para no ir al infierno y tentomon se convierte en pabumon T_T)**_

_** watch?v=KLeRvMQiLDY**_

_**Y AHORA, SIN MAS PREÁMBULO XDDDDDD EL CAPI 4 :D DISFRÚTENLO!**_

* * *

_**ADVERTENCIA: Digimon NO me pertenece (si me perteneciera haría que queden bien emparejados JUM ODIO EL SORATO .)**_

_**Capi dedicado a... nadie en especial XD Enjoy it!**_

* * *

**_"¿Me darías otra oportunidad?"_**

**_4. "El encuentro. Una verdad dolorosa."_**

Aquella tarde era tensa, fría y oscura. El viento movía impacientemente los cabellos de los chicos que estaban en aquel parque de la ciudad, aguardando algo. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente y entre aquellos muchachos que eran distanciados el uno del otro sólo por algunos metros.

El rubio permaneció a la espera de una respuesta. Su mirada seguía fría y su expresión serena.

-¡Matty! ¡Oh Matty, te extrañé tanto!- gritó emocionada aquella silueta, que saliendo de las sombras, mostraba a una chica de cabello negro largo y ondulado, ojos color chocolate y piel blanca, de contextura delgada y de estatura promedio. -¡Matty!- repitió con gran júbilo en su voz mientras corría a abrazar al chico de ojos azules.

-Yumi… pero que…- balbuceó el rubio mientras era asfixiado por la chica, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te estoy asfixiando? ¡Dime! ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntaba con impaciencia mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza. -¡Oh Matty! ¡Mi Matty! ¡Te eché tanto de menos!- chilló emocionada mientras algunas lagrimillas salían de sus ojos. –Dime, ¿por qué razón has estado evitándome toda la semana? ¿Has estado practicando con tu banda? ¿Qué tal les va? Y ¡¿Por qué has estado evitándome todo este tiempo?!- Repitió de manera anormal.

-Yumi…- la apartó Yamato de su cuerpo, deshaciendo el abrazo. -¿Recuerdas que nos estamos dando un tiempo?- preguntó con seriedad mirándola a los ojos mientras sujetaba sus hombros.

-Pero… ¡¿Acaso quieres termina conmigo?! ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal para que ahora me trates así tan fría e indiferentemente? ¡Hay otra! ¿Es que hay otra chica en tu vida verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!- chilló molesta.

-Yumi, no hay ninguna otra, es sólo que…

-Matt… qué hice mal para que ahora quieras irte de mi lado.- preguntó entre sollozos, susurrando aquellas palabras entrecortadamente.

-Tú sabes lo que me hiciste… Yumi…- susurró fríamente mientras secaba con sus manos las lágrimas que caían del rostro de la chica.

-Pero… ¡ya te pedí disculpas! ¿Qué más quieres que haga? Sabes que estaba pasando por un mal momento. Mis padres se separaban y no tenía a nadie que me apoyara en esa situación tan difícil para mí. Tú estabas muy ocupado con tu banda, y mis amigos no me prestaban la más mínima atención. Entonces conocí a ese chico en la playa a la que siempre voy cuando me siento angustiada o frustrada, cuando las emociones me agobian y necesito desahogarme.

Luego de aquella explicación que ya el rubio conocía de memoria, la chica rompió en llanto.

-Si no quieres estar más conmigo, sólo dilo y no te molestaré nunca más Yamato.- pronunció con dolor en su voz mientras no paraba de llorar.

-Sabes que de verdad siento que tus padres se hayan separado. Y lamento más el hecho de no haber estado ahí para ti cuando más lo necesitabas. Pero nunca pensé que te burlarías de mí como lo hiciste.- dijo seriamente para ocultar su dolor, colocándose de espaldas a la chica, cerrando sus puños con impotencia mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a caer algunas lágrimas.

-Matt… no quise burlarme de ti. Por favor, escúchame.- susurró sollozando mientras más y más lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas y blancas mejillas, al tiempo que tomaba el brazo del chico.

Yamato esquivó su contacto fríamente.

La chica quedó impactada por aquel acto del rubio. El dolor, la tristeza y la soledad inundaban su alma.

-Yamato…

-3 veces… 3 veces te burlaste de mí con ese sujeto. Ambos me vieron la cara de idiota mientras se revolcaban en el juego de la sucia pasión, ¡mientras tus labios besaban los de otro hombre!, ¡mientras él te decía cosas absurdas al oído y tú te las creías! ¡Eres una ingenua Yumi!- exclamó con impotencia en su voz por la rabia que sentía en ese momento, volteándose hacia ella mientras más lágrimas de dolor caían de sus ojos de mar.

-Matt… ¡de veras lo siento! Pero tú estabas tan ocupado… Me sentía sola, y aquel chico fue mi escape de la soledad. Por favor, perdóname Matty, no quise herirte.- pronunciaba entrecortadamente por el dolor que sentía mientras de sus ojos caían más y más lágrimas.

-Yo te amaba Yumi. Te amaba con mi vida. Estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ti. Confiaba en ti, pero ahora… luego de aquello… ya no sé qué pensar de ti- dijo decepcionado.

-Pero ¡tú no estuviste cuando más lo necesité!

-¡Porque estaba enfermo Yumi!- pronunció entrecortadamente aquello último debido al dolor que le producía el recordar esa etapa de su vida.

Aquellas palabras impactaron a la chica de mirar chocolate. Ahora las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas no eran de decepción, sino de culpa y dolor.

-Matt… ¿por qué no me dijiste? ¡¿Por qué te guardaste eso para ti solo y no dejaste que otros te ayudaran con esa carga?!- preguntó con mucho dolor en su voz. -¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!- susurró sollozando.

-Tenía leucemia Yumi. No quería preocuparte y ser una carga para ti luego de saber por lo que estabas pasando en ese momento...- dijo el rubio con la voz entrecortada debido al sufrimiento que sentía en su interior. Las lágrimas no cesaban de rodar por sus mejillas.

-Pero… ¡Pero lo tuyo fue mucho peor que lo mío Matt! ¡Debiste de habérmelo dicho!

-Pues no lo hice para no preocuparte. No te lo dije a ti ni a nadie más. Ni a Takeru se lo dije, ni a mi hermano, el único que sabe absolutamente todo de mí. Me lo guardé todo para mí.- suspiró. –No se lo dije a nadie más... –susurró con dolor en su voz.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó molesta para luego darle una cachetada. -¡Eres un idiota por haberte guardado todo esto tú solo!- las lágrimas continuaban rodando por su rostro.

A Yamato le impactó la reacción de la chica, pero no dijo nada. Se tocó su mejilla, adolorida ahora por el golpe. –Yumi… lo siento. Sé que debí decirte todo pero… simplemente no pude por el miedo a morir. No pude hacerlo porque hubiese preocupado a todos, incluyéndote. No pude hacerlo para prometerme a mí mismo que iba a poder sobrevivir a ese infierno y seguir viviendo. –cerró los puños nuevamente. –Como ves, te mentí. No era cierto que tenía ensayos con la banda y que por esa razón no te podía ir a ver. Era por mi enfermedad. Cada vez que me pedías que te fuera a ver, tenía que ir al hospital para hacerme dolorosas quimioterapias que me destruían internamente, y luego de los insufribles tratamientos, mi cuerpo y mi mente quedaban abatidos, sin ánimos de vivir, pensando que con cada respiración, el fin se acercaba; que la muerte pronto me vendría a buscar. Lloraba por horas en ese cuarto oscuro y solitario de hospital. Y luego inocentemente, te enviaba un mensaje diciendo que te amaba pasara lo que pasara, y que ese día la banda y yo habíamos tenido un ensayo excelente. –suspiró con pesadez y dolor mientras sollozaba. Miró al cielo. –Pero luego logré salvarme, logré recuperarme y sobrevivir a esta enfermedad. Y nunca pude estar más agradecido con la vida por el solo hecho de vivir, por el solo hecho de poder despertar cada mañana y ver los rayos del sol, los pájaros, el paisaje.

Yumi sollozaba mientras escuchaba aquel doloroso pasado de Yamato, que ni ella ni nadie conocía. Rompió en llanto y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Matt! ¡Oh Matt! ¡Perdóname! ¡Por favor perdóname por haber sido una zorra! ¡Perdóname por haberte sido infiel, por haberme burlado de ti! ¡Por pretender vengarme de ti por el hecho de no estar conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba! ¡Perdóname por no haberte respetado ni comprendido!- lloraba sobre el pecho del chico.

El chico la abrazó tiernamente y cerró los ojos mientras ella seguía llorando sobre su pecho.

-Te amo Yumi- susurró tiernamente para luego levantar delicadamente su mentón y darle un dulce beso en los labios. Yumi le devolvió el beso, y luego estos fueron haciéndose más intensos.

Unas pequeñas y glaciales gotas de lluvia caían desde la superficie gris del cielo, incrementándose cada vez más con el paso de los segundos, formando pronto una tormenta acompañada de algunos rayos y truenos.

Ambos chicos permanecieron bajo la turbulenta lluvia besándose con pasión, mientras la noche terminaba de caer sobre la ciudad de Odaiba.

* * *

_**Bueno este fue el capi de la semana :33 Por la semana veo si puedo publicar otro además del del viernes :)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado**_

_****__**¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Yamato todo un don juan O.O**_

_**Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no, o si puedo cambiar o agregar algo más. Ustedes me dicen :)**_

_**Gracias a los que me leen! :33 Me animan mucho *O***_

_**Nos vemos el próximo viernes :33**_

_**Matta ne!**_

_**Annabel***_


	5. Sospecha, Culpa, Dolor, Decepción

_**Konnichiwa minna-san! Gomen, gomen T_T no subí capi el viernes coo lo prometi T_T Pero no pude hacerlo, estuve muy atareada :S **_

_**Sé que hoy no es viernes peeero les vengo con una sorpresilla para compensar la falta del viernes.**_

_**Hoy les traigo el 5to capítulo. Es realmente largo y tiene dos escenas lemmon, una que es como calmada y la otra no tanto :/ Así que disfrutenla perverts XDDD**_

_**PD: de este capi viene mi imagen de portada :33 al final les digo por qué**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir, espero disfruten el capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Nota: Digimon NO me pertenece (si me perteneciera... awww Matt XDDD)**_

* * *

**_¿Me darías otra oportunidad?_**

**_5. "Sospecha. Culpa. Dolor. Decepción"_**

Despertó. Estaba oscuro y se escuchaba el caer de la fuerte lluvia junto con algunos truenos y rayos que iluminaban el oscuro cielo. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar a cierto rubio acostado junto a ella, pero no había nadie. Se extrañó. ¿A dónde podría haber ido con un tiempo cono aquel?

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de la habitación para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua. Observó ruidos provenientes de la habitación de enfrente, y un delgado rayo de luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta cerrada de aquella habitación.

Mimi se asustó. ¿Qué tal si quien estuviera detrás de esa puerta la hubiera visto con Matt durmiendo acaramelados en su habitación? Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte mientras comenzaba a sentir mariposas en el estómago y un calor helado le recorría todo el cuerpo de solo pensar en aquella idea de que alguien los pudiera haber visto.

Mimi quedó paralizada por los nervios.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a un rubio y a una castaña que reían a carcajadas. Mimi se avergonzó ante ellos, ruborizándose por completo.

-¿Mimi? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hikari inocentemente fingiendo sorpresa.

-Oh, bien, es que Yamato y yo nos reunimos para hacer una tarea que debemos entregar el lunes y… bueno, por eso estoy aquí, pero ya me iba. Yamato tuvo que salir y bueno, ahora debo irme chicos.- pronunció con nerviosismo en su voz mientras se dirigía a la entrada del departamento y abría la puerta para retirarse.

-Pero Mimi… Matt no estudia en la misma Universidad que tú y…está cayendo una tormenta. ¿Cómo te vas a ir así?- preguntó Takeru extrañado por la actitud de la chica.

-Oh, jeje, buena pregunta.- rió avergonzada por su torpeza mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Por qué no esperas a mi hermano? Él puede llevarte a tu casa- propuso TK sonriéndole a la chica inocentemente.

-Mmm, está bien- sonrió ella nerviosa para luego cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Yamato y sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

Hikari y Takeru hicieron lo mismo que la chica. Hubo un incómodo silencio; sólo se escuchaba aquella tormenta que de vez en cuando, iluminaba el cielo con tenues luces de un azul eléctrico.

**…**

Luego de alrededor de una hora, la puerta del departamento se abrió, dando paso a un chico rubio totalmente empapado por la lluvia. En su rostro se alcanzaba a divisar una expresión de preocupación, cansancio y frustración.

Los tres chicos que conversaban sentados en el sofá, se levantaron impresionados por el estado en que se hallaba el rubio luego de haber entrado a su casa.

-Hermano… pero ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó Takeru preocupado dirigiéndose a él.

-Mimi…- susurró con dolor y con un tono de voz tan baja que casi fue inaudible para los chicos.

-¿Qué dijiste hermano?- preguntó Tk mientras colocaba su abrigo en los hombros de su hermano para que pudiera tener más calor.

-Mimi…- susurró está vez con un tono de voz perceptible para todos. Seguidamente, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos para luego resbalar por sus mejillas y finalmente caer al suelo. El rubio se encontraba en un estado de shock del que nadie podía sacarlo. Se hallaba ensimismado, en su mundo, y no prestaba atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Al escuchar su nombre, Mimi se sorprendió, sonrojándose completamente, para luego ir hacia donde se hallaba el chico.

-Matt, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

El chico la abrazó fuertemente mientras sollozaba y susurraba cosas incoherentes. La chica se sonrojó aún más, quedando estupefacta por lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, le correspondió el abrazo.

Hikari y Takeru quedaron impactados ante aquella escena. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Es que acaso Matt y Mimi tenían una relación? ¿Por qué Matt se comportaba tan extraño y se encontraba todo mojado? ¿Por qué lloraba y abrazaba con ternura a esa chica que le era apenas una conocida pues casi nunca había tenido contacto con ella?

-iré por algunas toallas- intervino Kari con seriedad, para luego dirigirse al cuarto de baño y sacar unas cuantas toallas limpias.

-Espera Kari, yo te ayudo- se apresuró a decir Tk para luego dirigirse al baño y ayudar a la castaña con las toallas.

-Hermano, toma estas toallas para secarte. Debes ir y quitarte esa ropa mojada o te resfriarás.- dijo preocupado su hermano menor. Pero el rubio se encontraba absorto en su mundo, sin prestarle la más mínima atención al exterior, a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sólo estaba concentrado en sus sentimientos y en aquella chica a la que abrazaba con fuerza.

-Perdóname…-susurró con dolor. –No te merezco. He sido un idiota…

-Matt… ¿de qué hablas?- susurraba Mimi preocupada por el comportamiento del rubio.

El chico la miró a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente para luego seguir abrazándola con dulzura.

-Matt, por favor, tienes que cambiarte de ropa y secarte. Te resfriarás. Hazle caso a Tk, por favor.- pronunció Kari preocupada, pero sin dejar de lado su impacto al observar aquella escena.

Por su parte Takeru, además de impacto, sintió decepción de su hermano, a quien consideraba su ejemplo a seguir. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Acaso su hermano engañaba a su novia con Mimi? Takeru siempre pensó que Matt era un tipo que le era fiel a sus novias, pero ahora, al ver aquella escena, no sabía qué pensar de él. Simplemente se sentía decepcionado del chico que había sido siempre su modelo a seguir y le había dado indicaciones de siempre hacer las cosas bien, de nunca meterse en aprietos, de siempre serle fiel a una chica.

Takeru sintió enojo, ira, decepción, frustración. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas mientras cerraba sus puños con impotencia y golpeaba la pared.

-Tk…- susurró preocupada Hikari ante la reacción tan violenta del chico.

-¡YAMATO! ¡YA BASTA!- gritó con furia apartándolo bruscamente de Mimi para luego tomarlo por los hombros. -¡¿Me quieres explicar qué te sucede de una vez por todas?! ¡¿Por qué actúas como un rebelde?!- preguntó enojado y frustrado mientras más y más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Pero el rubio seguía en sí mismo, absorto en su mundo.

-No puedo…- se limitó a susurrar débilmente reflejando el dolor de su alma. –Mimi…

Takeru era rápidamente consumido por la ira al observar que su hermano lo ignoraba por completo. -¡CONTÉSTAME DE UNA VEZ YAMATO!- gritó impotentemente para luego darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Las dos chicas que presenciaban la escena quedaron impresionadas ante la reacción del rubio menor.

-Tk…- susurró Hikari con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Mimi sollozaba en silencio por el dolor de observar cómo dos hermanos se trataban de esa manera. Aunque ciertamente no entendía lo que había querido decir Matt cuando la estaba abrazando, lo único que resonaba en su mente ahora eran las palabras amargas del rubio: _"Perdóname… No te merezco. He sido un idiota…" "-Perdóname… He sido un idiota… Un idiota…"_.

El rubio reaccionó ante el golpe proporcionado por su hermano menor. Se tocó la mejilla que había sido golpeada. Temblaba y sollozaba en silencio.

-Ven, debes cambiarte de ropa Matt.

Takeru lo llevó a su habitación para que se secara y se colocara ropa seca.

El reloj marcaba las 11:45 pm. La tormenta no cesaba. El viento era fuerte y gélido y la lluvia parecía intensificarse con el pasar del tiempo.

-Le prepararé un té caliente para calmar sus nervios- propuso Kari para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

Takeru la siguió.

Mimi se sentó en el sofá. Aún seguía impresionada por lo que había sucedido hacía unos momentos. Sollozaba y temblaba mientras agarraba fuertemente los arrugados de su falda.

Hikari encendió la estufa para luego colocar una pequeña olla que había llenado con agua segundos antes.

Tk entró en la cocina.

-Kari… disculpa mi reacción de hace un momento. Es que debía hacer entrar en razón a Yamato de alguna manera.- se disculpó apenado el rubio menor.

-No te preocupes TK, sé que te preocupas mucho por Matt y eso es muy dulce.- pronunció ella tranquilamente ofreciéndole una tierna sonrisa a su amigo, quien se ruborizó ante el gesto de la castaña.

-Sí, me preocupo mucho por él. Y sé que algo extraño está pasando aquí. Estoy seguro que está metido en algún juego sucio que involucra a Mimi.- dijo preocupado y con algo de enojo en su voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañada la castaña.

-Bueno, creo que mi hermano está engañando a Yumi con Mimi. Es eso lo que digo Kari… Mi hermano le está siendo infiel a Yumi. Y todo por culpa de ese maldito juego de tu fiesta. Estoy seguro que desde ese momento fue que se inició ese romance sucio entre ellos. Y apuesto a que Mimi sabe que Matt tiene novia.- pronunció enojado.

-¿En serio crees que Matt esté engañando a Yumi? Pero, no puedo creerlo. Es decir, Matt es el tipo de chico que nunca haría algo así.- dijo Hikari llevándole la contraria al chico. Sin embargo, su mirada denotaba preocupación.

Una campana sonó. El agua ya estaba lista. Kari apagó la estufa y colocó algunas hierbas en el agua caliente para dejarlas reposar por un momento y luego colocarlas en una taza.

**.**

Yamato salió de su habitación vestido con ropa cómoda y una toalla sobre sus hombros. Vio a Mimi sentada en el sofá sollozando por el hecho de no comprender nada de lo que había ocurrido hacía unos momentos. Matt se sentó a su lado.

-Estás mojada…- susurró sin verla.

-¿Eh?- preguntó ella desconcertada.

-Cuando te abracé te mojé toda... Perdóname, no fue mi intención.- dijo con un tono de voz apagada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.- susurró ella secándose las lágrimas.

-Debes secarte… Te resfriarás- pronunció el chico con la mirada perdida en alguna parte.

.

-Aquí tienes Matt. Un rico té de menta para evitar un resfriado. Después de esa mojada que te diste no hay que correr el riesgo de contraer influenza, ¿cierto Tk?- preguntó Hikari sonriendo para levantar los ánimos de los presentes, entregándole el té a Matt.

-Gracias Kari. Eres muy amable.

Su voz y su mirada estaban ausentes, como si el rubio estuviera en otro mundo ajeno al de los chicos.

TK y Kari se sentaron en el sofá. Matt bebió un sorbo del té.

-Oh- musitó Hikari. –Mimi, estás toda mojada. Será mejor que te preste algo de ropa para que te cambies.

-¿Eh? Oh, gracias Kari, pero ahora debo irme a mi casa.

-Mmm…. No creo que puedas ir a casa Mimi.- intervino Takeru.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Bueno, ya es medianoche, y esta tormenta no va a cesar por un buen rato. Así que, ¿por qué no te quedas aquí hoy? Puedes dormir en mi habitación con Hikari y yo puedo dormir con mi hermano en la suya. ¿Qué opinan?- propuso el rubio menor.

-¡A mí me parece una buena idea!- sonrió Hikari.

-¿Hermano, estás de acuerdo?- preguntó Tk para hacerlo volver en sí.

-Si ustedes están de acuerdo…- pronunció con su voz apagada mientras bebía su té.

-¡Bien! Entonces, como nadie se opone, Mimi te llevaré a la habitación de Tk para prestarte alguna pijama.- dijo alegre tomando a Mimi por el brazo para llevarla a la habitación del rubio menor.

-Pero… ¿cómo es que tienes una pijama aquí si esta no es tu casa?- preguntó la castaña extrañada.

-Tengo dos pijamas. Y eso es porque me he quedado tantas veces aquí que ya es como mi segunda casa, y debo tener parte de mis cosas aquí, ¿no lo crees?- rió Hikari.

-Ah, sí, sí, claro.- dijo Mimi con voz queda mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

**.**

-Hermano, tal vez deberías ir a dormir un poco- propuso Tk preocupado por el chico.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.- dijo algo adormilado levantándose del sofá, dejando el té sobre la mesa para luego dirigirse a su habitación, seguido de Takeru.

**…**

La noche avanzaba lentamente. La lluvia había cesado hacía algunos minutos. El viento gélido daba paso a un clima escalofriante, y las espesas nubes oscuras se despejaban dando paso a la majestuosa luna llena, cuya luz se colaba por las ventanas de los chicos que dormían en el apartamento de los Ishida.

Mimi y Hikari yacían en silencio en la habitación de Takeru. Ninguna podía conciliar el sueño. Ambas chicas pensaban en lo que había ocurrido algunas horas antes. Mimi se preguntaba a qué se había referido Matt cuando, al abrazarla, pronunció aquellas palabras. Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

Por su parte, Hikari estaba confundida. No sabía qué era lo que sucedía entre Matt y Mimi. Yamato tenía novia, y él debía serle fiel. Aunque la castaña se negara a creer que Matt pudiera engañar a Yumi, las palabras de Takeru la habían hecho pensar acerca de la posibilidad de que la estuviese engañando.

"No"- negó con la cabeza.

Hikari no quería creer aquello, pues Matt era el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo, y para ella, al igual que para TK, él era un ejemplo a seguir, y le destrozaría el corazón el saber que él había hecho algo tan terrible como serle infiel a su novia por una aventura que tuvo con otra chica en una fiesta de cumpleaños, estando borracho.

No, simplemente se negaba a creerlo.

**.**

-Mimi… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- interrogó Hikari a la castaña.

-¿Eh? Sí, si puedes, pero, ¿cómo sabías que estaba despierta?

-Umm, ¿el poder femenino? ¿El sexto sentido que poseemos las mujeres? No lo sé, simplemente pensé que estarías despierta.

-Ah, ya veo jaja- rió ella nerviosamente.

-Bueno, iré al grano. ¿Qué hay entre Matt y tú?- preguntó seriamente mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Eh? Na-nada, sólo somos amigos.- tartamudeó nerviosamente la castaña. Su pulso se incrementó aún más mientras su rostro se tornaba de un rojo intenso, que gracias a la oscuridad, Hikari no pudo notar.

-¿Cómo que nada? Mimi, no me vengas con esa mentira. Sé que pasa algo entre ustedes dos desde la noche de mi cumpleaños en que se volvieron locos y luego desaparecieron.- dijo seriamente.

-Lo de aquella noche fue porque ambos estábamos muy tomados. Y yo no desaparecí. Me tuve que ir temprano a mi casa. No sé si Matt desapareció, pero él no estuvo conmigo, y sé que yo sería la última persona en la que él se fijaría. Créeme, no soy su tipo.- mintió ella. -Él me ve como una princesa caprichosa, como una niña mimada.

-No me termina de convencer tu respuesta, pues lo que sucedió hoy demuestra lo contrario. No entiendo por qué Matt corrió a tus brazos y te dijo todas esas cosas, como, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. El dolor se notaba en su voz.

-Bueno, yo me quedé igual de extrañada que tú. No entiendo qué sucedió con él. Ya sabes, chicos al fin. Todos son iguales de raros.- dijo ella serena ocultando su nerviosismo.

Hikari permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, meditando la situación. En verdad, todo lo que decía Mimi tenía sentido. La mentira de la castaña comenzaba a desvanecer las sospechas de Kari sobre las cosas que había dicho Takeru.

-Bien, te creo.- sonrió dulcemente mirándola. –Fue extraño sospechar de ti. Tú nunca harías nada malo.- dijo tiernamente abrazándola.

Aquellas últimas palabras de la castaña menor dejaron extrañada a Mimi. ¿A qué se había referido Hikari con _"Tú nunca harías nada malo"_?. ¿Acaso Matt estaba metido en un juego sucio? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se proponía a preguntarle a Hikari el significado de sus últimas palabras, pero la castaña se había quedado dormida abrazando a Mimi.

-Buenas noches.- susurró Mimi a Hikari.

**…**

Al día siguiente los chicos se levantaron para desayunar.

Yamato entró a la cocina y vio a Mimi preparando el desayuno.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla. Tenía puesta una pijama que Hikari le había prestado. El conjunto era rosado conformado por una blusa de tiritas y un short corto.

-Mimi…- susurró nervioso.

-¿Eh? Hola Matt, bueno días.- se volteó hacia él quedando de espaldas a la estufa. -¿Quieres desayunar? Estoy haciendo panquekes, ¿te gustan?- preguntó ella alegre a su "amigo".

Yamato se acercó a ella sin decir palabra alguna y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Quiero comer algo más… dulce.- le susurró al oído con una voz seductora para luego besar su cuello. La castaña sintió cómo toda la sangre fluía por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro, provocando un severo sonrojo mientras sentía mariposas en su estómago y su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más.

-M-matt, no, aquí no. Hikari… Hikari sospecha de lo nuestro y creo que Tk también.- balbuceó nerviosa en voz baja mientras el chico seguía besando su cuello apasionadamente para luego bajar un poco más y besar su pecho. –Matt, enserio, no creo que esto sea buena idea.- insistió nerviosa.

El chico dejó de besar su pecho para mirarla a los ojos mientras seguía abrazándola.

-¿Y? ¿Qué importa que sospechen de nosotros?- preguntó con una voz provocativa para luego besarla apasionadamente y así impedir que la chica lo contradijera.

Mimi no pudo resistirse a sus encantos y simplemente se dejó llevar. Le correspondió sus besos mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

Ambos chicos se dejaron llevar por aquel apasionado momento. Yamato pasó sus manos por debajo de la delgada blusa de la castaña, sintiendo el calor de su piel, acariciando con sus manos su espalda y abdomen para luego subir lentamente hasta sus pequeños senos, sintiendo su suavidad al tocarlos.

La chica imitó su acción y pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del chico.

Yamato la apartó de la estufa para luego cargarla y hacer que la chica rodeara con sus piernas la cadera del chico.

-Te quiero.- le susurró Matt a Mimi entre sus apasionados besos.

-También yo a ti Matt.- le respondió ella en un cálido susurro entre aquellos fervientes besos.

El chico delicadamente se acercó hasta la pared de la cocina, en donde la chica no tenía escapatoria.

Mimi dejó de rodear con sus piernas la cadera del chico para luego apoyarlas en el suelo mientras volvía a rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Él la abrazó por la cintura, atrayendo el cuerpo de la chica al suyo.

Un ruido proveniente de las afueras de la cocina hizo que ambos chicos dejaran de besarse y se apartaran el uno del otro precipitadamente.

-Tk y Kari se acercan.- susurró el rubio sonrojado y jadeando.

-S-sí. Mejor volveré a preparar el desayuno.-tartamudeó ella un poco avergonzada y ruborizada.

Mimi tomó la cafetera y vertió café en ella para luego encender una hornilla de la estufa y colocar la cafetera a fuego medio.

**.**

-Jjajaja, sí Tk, me encantó la película.- mencionó Hikari alegre entrando a la cocina. –Oh, chicos. ¡Buenos días!- exclamó la castaña saludando animadamente.

-Buenos días.- saludó Mimi con voz calmada intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Hola Kari, Hola tk.- sonrió Matt para luego despeinar a Hikari y a Takeru.

-¡Oye! ¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas eso hermano!- se quejó Tk.

Por su parte, Hikari rió ante aquella escena. Ver a su amigo enojarse con su hermano y haciendo pucheros era algo que a ella le encantaba ver por lo tierno que se veía Tk. La castaña se quedó contemplándolo embobada.

-¿Kari? ¿Kari? ¡¿Hikari?! ¿Me escuchas?- preguntó Takeru a su amiga, quien se hallaba distante.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Lo siento Tk, solo estaba un poco distraída.- se excusó la castaña sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Mmmm ¡Huele muy bien! ¿Están haciendo el desayuno chicos?- preguntó Tk hambriento.

-Sí, lo estoy… haciendo- dijo Mimi para luego observar que los panquekes que había preparado se habían quemado en el sartén donde se estaban cocinando.

-Uh, bueno… no creo que sean comestibles.- bromeó Matt observando los panquekes ahora negros debido a lo quedamos que estaban.

-¡No te burles!- musitó molesta dirigiéndose a Yamato, quien la veía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡ja ja! La próxima vez déjale estas cosas a un profesional.- dijo con aire de superioridad alabándose a sí mismo.

-¿Ah sí? Muy bien, señor perfecto, ahora harás tú el desayuno- se quejó la castaña entregándole el sartén quemado que intentaba limpiar.

-Está bien.- dijo tomando el sartén para luego abrir el agua caliente del grifo y llenar con ésta el sartén para dejarlo en reposo por algunos minutos. -Y por cierto…- señaló en dirección a la estufa. -…el café se te quema. Te recomiendo que lo saques del fuego.- sonrió él para molestarla.

-¡Eres muy malo conmigo!- exclamó ella haciendo pucheros.

-¿Qué? ¿Te pondrás a llorar?- se burló.

-¡No! ¡No lloraré, tonto!- musitó ella sacándole la lengua.

-Eres una niña.- dijo burlón.

-Ja ja ja, chicos ustedes son muy graciosos, pero hay algo que me inquieta saber, ¿Por qué están tan despeinados, sudados y rojos?- preguntó Hikari con curiosidad, abriendo de nuevo toda posibilidad de sospecha de que ambos chicos tuvieran algo.

-¿Eh? Bueno yo no sé por qué Matt está así, pero yo estoy así porque estaba cocinando y hacía mucho calor.- se excusó ella fingiendo calma mientras sacaba el café de la estufa y lo colocaba en la licuadora con un poco de leche, azúcar y vainilla, para luego encender el aparato y mezclar todo.

-Bueno, yo estaba al lado de ella. El calor también me afectó.- dijo el chico con aire relajado mientras sacaba el sartén del agua para luego lavarlo, secarlo y colocarlo sobre la estufa para colocar un poco de aceite, seguido de la mezcla que había preparado Mimi. –Estarán listos en algunos minutos.- sonrió cambiando de tema para evitar mostrar su nerviosismo.

-Mmm. Está bien, les creemos.- dijo Hikari guiñándole el ojo a Tk en señal de que aquel comentario era una mentira, y que no les creían nada de lo que decían. Tk notó aquel gesto y le devolvió el guiño con una sonrisa fingida, pues en realidad sentía decepción de su hermano.

-Hermano, hoy te ves mucho mejor.- dijo alegre ante el cambio que se notaba en el mayor de los rubios desde la noche anterior.

-Sí Matt, ahora eres tú de nuevo.- dijo Hikari sonriente.

Yamato sonrió aceptando el cumplido mientras colocaba algunos panquekes en un plato.

-Mmmm, ¡huele muy bien!- exclamó Hikari hambrienta.

-Bueno, estos ya están listos.- sonrió para luego dárselos a Tk. –Llévalos a la mesa hermanito.- ordenó para luego despeinarlo nuevamente.

-¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!- se quejó tomando el plato lleno de panquekes para luego llevarlo a la mesa.

Hikari salió detrás de Takeru, ayudándolo a llevar algunos platos, vasos, servilletas y cubiertos a la mesa.

Mimi agarró la licuadora y vertió el contenido en una jarra de vidrio.

-Bueno, al menos sé cómo hacer café con leche.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Quién toma eso hoy en día?- se burló Yamato.

-¡Yo lo tomo!- gruñó molesta.

-Vamos.- se acercó a ella. –Sabes que todo esto es una broma para distraer a Tk y a Kari de sus sospechas. Sabes que eres la mejor.- susurró dulcemente para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios y quitarle la jarra de vidrio para llevarla a la mesa. -¿Vienes?- le preguntó.

Mimi se sonrojó y luego lo siguió.

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron a comer. Les colocaron a sus panquekes un poco de miel y mantequilla.

-Mmm, ¡Está delicioso!- exclamó Kari alegre.

-Sí, mis felicitaciones a la… el chef.- se burló Takeru.

-¿Qué? Yo hice los panquekes, hice la mezcla.- se quejó Mimi por no recibir nada de crédito.

-Sí, pero los tuyos se quemaron. Si fuera por ti estaríamos comiendo carbón.- dijo burlón Yamato. –Por lo tanto, las alabanzas me corresponden a mí.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.- se quejó de nuevo Mimi mientras probaba un bocado de su comida y posteriormente bebía un sorbo de su espumoso café con leche.

-Ay cielos, ¡Taichi si fastidia!- se quejó Hikari mirando su celular, el cual mostraba 20 llamadas perdidas, 10 mensajes de texto y 7 mensajes de voz.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Tk.

-Le dije que me quedaría a dormir aquí y me asfixió con sus llamadas y mensajes. ¿Es que no entiende que ya tengo 18 años? Ya no soy una niñita. Sé cuidarme sola.- dijo fingiendo enojo, pues la verdad, le parecía tierno que su hermano se preocupara por ella.

-Bueno Kari, debes entender algo. Para los hermanos mayores, nuestros hermanitos seguirán siendo eso, hermanitos, nuestros lindos y pequeños hermanitos bebés.- explicó Matt para agarrar los cachetes de Tk y jugar con ellos.

Todos rieron al ver aquello.

-¡Oye! ¡No molestes Matt!- bufó Takeru.

-Lo llamaré luego- dijo la castaña despreocupada para luego dejar su celular al lado de la mesa y seguir comiendo el delicioso desayuno que habían preparado Yamato y Mimi.

**.**

Cuando los chicos terminaron de desayunar, se dirigieron a la cocina para lavar los platos y luego limpiaron un poco el comedor donde habían comido.

Seguidamente los chicos fueron a cambiarse de ropa a sus habitaciones.

-Chicos, ya debo irme. Tai debe estar furioso porque no le he respondido ninguna de sus llamadas ni mensajes.- dijo Hikari con una mueca de burla para luego despedirse de los chicos y tomar sus cosas.

-Yo te acompaño Kari.- se ofreció Takeru para luego acompañar a la chica hasta la entrada del edificio.

Cuando la castaña se despidió del mayor de los rubios hermanos y de Mimi, se dirigió a la puerta seguida por Tk, quien caballerosamente la abrió para ella, saliendo los dos al mismo tiempo del apartamento.

Entraron al ascensor en silencio. Éste bajó lentamente. El tiempo se detuvo para ellos. Takeru le tomó la mano a Hikari, y sin verla, y con mucha seriedad afirmó lo que más temía.

-Matt y Mimi tienen algo. No hay duda de ello.- pronunció con voz seria para ocultar su tristeza al aceptar la dura realidad referente a la relación de adulterio de su hermano, aquel que consideraba su ejemplo a seguir, y Mimi, la niña mimada.

-Tk… de veras lo siento muchísimo. Esto también me duele mucho. Matt es como mi segundo hermano y me duele que esté haciendo todo esto.- mencionó sonrojada ante el gesto de su amigo de tomarle la mano. –Quiero que sepas que estoy contigo apoyándote en todo esto. Pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado.- le dijo dulcemente y seguidamente el chico la abrazó con fuerza, dejando salir toda la tristeza acumulada. Sollozaba con toda libertad en el hombro de su amiga, pues sabía plenamente que era ella la persona en la que más podía confiar, después de su hermano.

-Gracias.- susurró entre sollozos. –Eres muy especial para mí, Kari. No sé qué haría sin ti. Siempre me has apoyado en todo lo que he hecho.- le agradeció abrazándola más fuerte.

-Sabes que no debes agradecerme nada. Para eso están los mejores amigos, ¿cierto?- susurró dulcemente para luego darle un beso en la mejilla que, por alguna razón desconocida, terminó siendo un beso en los labios.

Ambos quedaron sonrojados y en silencio después de aquello.

-Tk… perdóname, yo no quería…- pero inesperadamente fue interrumpida por Takeru, quien gentilmente colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica, y luego la besó. La chica correspondió aquel beso y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Tk. Él a su vez la abrazó fuertemente y luego colocó sus brazos sobre la cintura de la chica.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas. Ambos chicos despegaron sus labios y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Estaban sonrojados y su nerviosismo se sentía en el calor de sus miradas, las cuales revelaban lo que sus labios callaban.

Tk abrazó nuevamente a Kari.

-Te quiero…- susurró lentamente. Hikari se sonrojó aún más.

-Yo también te quiero Tk.- le susurró al oído al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente en medio de la entrada del edificio, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Afuera, el clima era gris, pesado, con un matiz de tristeza en el ambiente. El viento era denso, y las hojas de cerezo de octubre caían como una lluvia que procediera del nuboso cielo.

**…**

Matt yMimi se habían quedado solos en el apartamento. Yacían sentados en el sofá hablando de cosas triviales.

Yamato le pasó el brazo sobre el hombro para atraerla hacia sí. Mimi se sonrojó.

Hubo un silencio de algunos minutos que sólo fue roto por la voz de Mimi.

-Oye, creo que Kari y Tk sospechan de lo nuestro. Y parece que no están muy felices.- susurró ella con voz triste.

-¿Eh?- Yamato se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos apuntaban hacia el tenue paisaje de afuera. La realidad era que tenía mucho en qué pensar. Sabía que le estaba siendo infiel a su novia con la cual llevaba un año y medio, cosa que ninguno de sus amigos sabía, a excepción de su hermano Takeru y Hikari.

-¿Matt? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella preocupada.

-¿Eh? Sí, perdón, es que me perdí por algunos momentos. No creo que ellos se hayan enterado, y si fuera así, ¿Cuál sería el problema?- preguntó fingiendo calma y sonriendo a la chica.

-No, nada, es que…

El teléfono de Yamato sonó. En la pantalla se leía el nombre de "Yumi". Matt se apartó de Mimi para dirigirse a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y contestó en voz baja y temblorosa.

_¿Cielo? Oye, ¿por qué hablas tan bajo? Casi no te escucho. ¿Puedes hablar más alto?_

-¿Eh? Sí, lo que pasa es que estoy pasando por un túnel y…

_-¿Túnel? ¿En dónde estás?- preguntó ella al otro lado de la línea._

-Voy para casa de un amigo a terminar un trabajo de la Universidad- mintió. Estaba nervioso y su corazón se aceleraba. Tenía miedo de que Mimi estuviera detrás de la puerta escuchando todo.

_-Ah, bueno no importa. Es sólo que quería verte hoy un rato. Te extraño. ¿Sabes? Me encantó cómo nos besamos la otra noche en el parque bajo la lluvia. Hace tiempo no hacías eso. ¡Has vuelto a ser el de antes! Me alegra tanto que me hayas perdonado. Te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti. Por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa. ¿Nos podemos ver hoy luego de encontrarte con tu amigo? Por favor, te encantará mi regalo amor._

-Bueno…

La puerta sonó. Dos golpes, y luego otro…

-¿Matt? ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Mimi al otro lado de la puerta. Enseguida Matt cambió el tono de voz, dándole un giro inesperado a la conversación.

-¿Ah? ¡Sí, sí!, te dije que iré amigo. Debemos terminar el proyecto de arte o el profesor nos matará. ¡Bien! Te veo ahí. ¡Rómpete la espalda! –dijo en voz alta y con un tono relajado para luego colgar su celular. Yumi quedó al otro lado de la línea extrañada, mirando su celular con cierta extrañez y tristeza en su rostro.

Yamato abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Se rascaba la nuca con su mano. Su expresión era despreocupada, o eso aparentaba el apuesto rubio.

-Sí, está todo bien. Siento haberte dejado sola en la sala mientras contestaba el celular.- se disculpó.

-No te preocupes.- dijo ella sentándose en la cama del chico. Él la imitó. Luego le dio un beso en los labios.

-Un amigo de la universidad quiere que me reúna con él hoy para terminar un trabajo. Es muy molesto.- bufó.

-Oye…- susurró ella con voz apagada.

-Dime. –la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer? ¿Por qué llegaste todo mojado y luego me abrazaste mientras llorabas y decías "lo siento" sin importar que Tk y Kari nos vieran?

-Bueno es que anoche salí a caminar un rato por la ciudad y me puse nostálgico al recordar ciertas cosas. –Desvió la mirada- Lloré mucho de camino a casa. Me mojé en la lluvia y bueno, luego esas emociones que traía encima las liberé contigo. ¿Me perdonas por haberte preocupado?- preguntó dulcemente mirándola a los ojos nuevamente.

-Sí, te perdono.- dijo con una sonrisa. –Pero… ¿en qué cosas pensaste para ponerte así de esa manera? Me asusté mucho Matt.- comentó preocupada por el chico mientras acariciaba sus dorados cabellos.

-No tiene importancia ahora.- sonrió para luego besarla.

Ambos chicos se dejaron caer en la cama. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Matt buscó las manos de la chica para entrelazarlas con las suyas. Mimi acarició de nuevo sus cabellos, despeinándolos por completo.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento. Matt le quitó su blusa y ella hizo lo mismo con él. Los besos del chico recorrieron la espalda de ella y luego sus atrevidos dedos desataron su corpiño, dejando a la vista sus bien formados senos. Se sintió nervioso al verlos. Era la primera vez que los veía. Se sonrojó. Mimi se perdía sonrojada en sus ojos color mar mientras él acercaba lentamente sus manos a los senos de la chica para acariciarlos. Luego sus labios comenzaron a recorrerlos y a recorrer parte de su cuerpo. Mimi se sentía nerviosa. Su corazón palpitaba arrítmicamente mientras un calor recorría todo su cuerpo. Emitió un suave sonido.

Yamato besó nuevamente sus labios. Luego se colocó sobre ella mirándola a los ojos para luego besar su cuello delicadamente y bajar hasta su pecho. Luego volvió a besarla apasionadamente, y con sus manos buscó el botón de su falda para quitársela.

Ella quiso hacer lo mismo. Buscó desesperadamente el cierre del pantalón del chico.

Ambos chicos quedaron casi desnudos, uno sobre el otro.

-Eres tan hermosa.- le susurró dulcemente el rubio perdiéndose en su mirada color chocolate.

-Tú eres muy guapo.- susurró sonrojada al decir aquello.

Él acarició los cabellos de la chica mientras la miraba con dulzura.

-Eres un ángel.- susurró con ternura para luego volver a besarla. Aquel beso comenzó lento y luego fue incrementándose, volviéndose más y más ardiente. Yamato colocó su mano en la zona prohibida de Mimi, acariciándola suavemente, lo que provocó un agradable placer a la chica. Ella tocó el erecto miembro del chico, haciendo que éste emitiera un pequeño gemido.

-Quisiera…- susurró tímidamente el chico. -…quisiera hacerte el amor de nuevo… como aquella noche.- la miró a los ojos sonrojado y excitado por aquel momento.

-Puedes…-susurró ella. -…puedes hacerlo si quieres.- continuó tímidamente mirándolo a los ojos. –Quiero ser tuya por siempre Matt.- musitó nerviosamente. Temblaba mientras su corazón latía tan fuerte que pareciera que fuera a estallar.

Ambos chicos continuaron en su idilio, dejándose llevar por la pasión, y una vez más sus cuerpos fueron uno solo. Ambos alcanzaron el cielo al mismo tiempo, dejando salir un murmullo de placer de entre sus labios.

Continuaron besándose como si no hubiese futuro, presente ni pasado, solo ellos dos, en una burbuja de amor y pasión desbordante, en el medio de la nada, en el medio de nadie.

**...**

Alguien los observaba sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, pues habían olvidado cerrar la puerta de aquella habitación.

* * *

_**Y bueno este fue el capi sorpresa de hoy por no subir el viernes pasado. Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS Ò_Ó O LES MANDO A MI GATA GORDA PARA QUE LOS APLASTE A TODOS XDDDDD OKNO ._. Pero sí me gustaría saber sus opiniones acerca del fic :33 por fi por fiii, por fiitas T_T (ein?**_

_**Ok bueno XD sin más que decir, nos vemos por el viernes, o el sábado yo veré cuando puedo subir el próximo capi, espero no pase de esta semana. Lo más seguro es que sea este viernes :33**_

_**PD: Bueno, como les dije al principio, de este capi es mi imagen de portada. Está en esta parte:**_

_"-Oye, creo que Kari y Tk sospechan de lo nuestro. Y parece que no están muy felices.- susurró ella con voz triste._

_-¿Eh?- Yamato se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos apuntaban hacia el tenue paisaje de afuera. La realidad era que tenía mucho en qué pensar. Sabía que le estaba siendo infiel a su novia con la cual llevaba un año y medio, cosa que ninguno de sus amigos sabía, a excepción de su hermano Takeru y Hikari."_

**_No es exactamente la imagen de la portada pero sí se me hizo muy parecida, sólo que Mimi no estaba arrodillada XD Uhmmm *pensando* también hubiese quedado bien así, creo..._**

**_En fin XD Me despido fanfiction...faners? ok no ._. no soy buena inventando nombres jeje_**

**_PD: se me hizo muy cansado corregir este cap =.= jeje :33_**

**_PD3: Ahora sí, Matta ne :33_**

**_Annabel*_**


	6. Conversaciones, Secreto revelado

_**Holaa :) Les traigo el capítulo 6 del fic. Espero les guste.**_

_**Antes que todo, gracias por sus lindos reviews :D. Me animan a seguir!**_

_**Aunque hubo uno por allí que fue más insulto que crítica -.- pero bueno, ¿Qué se le hace con ese tipo de gente que se cree lo mejor del mundo? Nada! No puedo hacerle nada :S Pero sí vi cierto odio en sus comentarios :S no sé por qué. Le digo algo: ni me conoce y ya anda insultándome y para colmo se cree crítica profesional -.- Por favor! Que no me haga reir v.v la que se amarga es ella, no yo XD Yo no perderé mi buena energía por personas como ella :)**_

_**Pasando a otro asunto. Sé que dije que iba a subir cap esta semana dos veces peeero uhmmm me vino una falta de inspiración y bueno, por ello no pude subir los dos caps ya que XD no tengo el otro transcrito todavía pero sé lo que va a pasar en él :D así que luego de publicar este me pongo a escribir el siguiente, y lo envio emmm el viernes que viene XD Sí, no quiero volverme desordenada, así que seguiré subiendo capítulos los viernes. Y la otra razón por la que no pude subir capítulo doble es que estoy haciendo el dibujo para la portada de este fic (espero que les guste tanto como a mí *O*) y bueno la portada la estoy haciendo en corel draw con photoshop y bueno, me tardo un poco (luego cuando la termine se las muestro por acá :33).**_

_**EEEEEEN FINNNNNNN sin más palabrería absurda XD sigamos con el capítulo 6 del fic!**_

_**HURRRAAAA QUE HOY LO SUBO TEMPRANO WIIII :DDDD XDDD (aquí en mi país es la 1:30 de la tarde) No lo subo luego porque tengo que almorzar, luego tengo clase de piano, luego debo coser mis zapatillas de punta, luego debo jugar con mi gato XD luego debo escribir un fic maravilloso que será este :D y otro que uhmm bueno lo tuve mediante un sueño y ajedjssdjs dije "esto será maravilloso para una historia *.*" XD**_

_**PD: estoy muuuy feliz :D hoy investigué una cosa que me puso de buenas, es con respecto al ballet :D me pondrá muy feliz ir a la universidad XDD pero debo esperar a octubre, luego les digo :)**_

_**Bueno ya! Corre capítulo 6!**_

_**Disfrútenlo! :)**_

* * *

_**NOTA: Digimon NO me pertenece **_

* * *

**_¿Me darías otra oportunidad?_**

**_6. "Conversaciones. _****_Secreto revelado_**"

Matt y Mimi permanecieron acostados en la cama, descansando luego de aquel intenso momento de amor y pasión.

Mimi yacía recostada sobre el torso desnudo de Matt.

Yamato besó tiernamente el cabello de la chica para luego acariciarlo suavemente.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, sumiéndose el uno en el otro, aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaban sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Fue… hermoso- susurró ella sonrojada mientras su corazón palpitaba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Sí… lo fue mi pequeña- dijo dulcemente aquel chico para luego besar sus cabellos nuevamente.

**…**

-No puede… ser…- susurró el menor de los hermanos mientras lágrimas de dolor rodaban por su rostro. No lo podía creer. Una cosa era suponer que su hermano engañaba a su novia con otra chica, y otra muy diferente era saber que su hermano le estaba siendo infiel a su novia con su amiga, a quien conocía de toda la vida.

No lo podía creer. Simplemente no podía. Todo aquello debía de ser un sueño, un sueño de mal gusto. Tk no podía moverse de donde estaba. Seguía viéndolos por la puerta entreabierta de aquella habitación lujuriosa. Temblaba, permanecía inmóvil en aquel lugar.

La sensación de ver a su hermano y a su amiga cometiendo adulterio le producía un asco enorme. Ahora sentía ganas de vomitar.

-Hermano…- susurró con dolor, permaneciendo allí, sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

**…**

-Oye… debería llevarte a tu casa. Debo reunirme con mi amigo de la universidad…- susurró dulcemente a la chica.

-De acuerdo.- dijo ella con un deje de ternura en su voz.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, y en ese momento, Takeru se retiró a su habitación para evitar ser descubierto por la pareja y más aún, para evitar ver cosas que no debía ver.

-¡Oye Takeru, llevaré a Mimi a su casa, ahora vuelvo!- exclamó Matt para llamar la atención de su hermano. Luego cerró la puerta del apartamento y ambos chicos salieron al pasillo para tomar el ascensor.

Entraron en él. Hubo un silencio incómodo. La expresión de Yamato había cambiado. Ahora se tornaba serio y preocupado.

Subieron al auto. Matt se colocó su chaqueta de cuero y sus lentes oscuros. En el transcurso del viaje ninguno de los dos habló. Mimi estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás. Su vista estaba enfocada en el suelo. Su mirada yacía perdida. Lucía un semblante triste.

Yamato la miraba por el retrovisor, pero no decía nada.

Su celular vibró. Ignoró la llamada entrante. Dejó de vibrar y en pocos segundos la pantalla se encendió nuevamente y el aparato comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

Matt suspiró, dejando salir un deje de frustración de sus labios.

Aquel chico se perdió en sus pensamientos, tanto así, que no se percató que había pasado la residencia de millonarios en donde vivía Mimi.

-Matt…- susurró la adorable chica con un deje de dolor en su voz. Pero Matt la ignoró, pues yacía absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Matt…- volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez, en un tono de voz más alto.

El celular de Matt vibró nuevamente.

-¡Matt!- exclamó en voz alta.

¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó el Ishida molesto volteándose para verla.

-Te…te pasaste mi casa.- susurró ella con los ojos aguados.

-Oh… lo siento.- pronunció fríamente.

Yamato dio la vuelta en una esquina solitaria y aceleró el auto para llegar más rápido a su destino.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia, Mimi bajó el vidrio de la ventana, asomándose para que el guardia de seguridad los dejara pasar.

-Mimi Tachikawa.- pronunció con cierta altanería al vigilante.

-Oh, pase usted miss Tachikawa.- pronunció con cierta vergüenza al no haberla reconocido.

Mimi subió el vidrio de la ventana, y nuevamente su expresión se tornó triste y distante.

Avanzaron un par de cuadras. Las casas, o mejor dicho, mansiones de aquella residencia eran inmensas, y realmente hermosas y costosas. Dicha residencia era muy limpia. Parecía otro mundo; un mundo perfecto en el que solo las altas clases podían entrar.

-…Llegamos…- susurró Yamato con el mismo deje de frialdad en su voz.

-Gracias…- susurró ella para luego bajarse en silencio del auto. Cerró la puerta y se despidió de Matt con la mano. Luego, parada en la puerta de su casa, se quedó pensativa. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. Colocó su mano sobre la manija de la puerta mientras se preguntaba si sus padres la regañarían por haber estado fuera de casa por 2 días. Ella sabía lo sobreprotectores que podían ser sus padres. Ahora sentía miedo. Temblaba mientras sollozaba. Pero no lloraba por el temor de que sus padres la regañaran o la castigaran, sino por el dolor al sentir que Matt no la quería realmente; por el dolor de creer que el cálido encuentro que habían pasado ese día había sido solo eso: "un encuentro" y nada más. Comenzaba a creer que aquello era un simple juego. Si no era así, ¿Por qué Yamato había cambiado tan bruscamente cuando salieron de su casa? No lo entendía. Simplemente quería creer que todo eso era un sueño. No podía creer que un chico como él la tratara tan dulcemente y luego cambiara su actitud por una de tristeza o de extrema frialdad; no podía creer que él tuviera una actitud tan extraña para olvidar el apasionado encuentro que habían tenido, tratándola fría y cruelmente, como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado, como si aquello no hubiese tenido ningún significado para él.

Abrió la puerta y entró.

-¿Hola?- susurró entrando a su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**…**

Abrió la puerta y entró en silencio. Allí, sentado en una silla se encontraba su hermano menor, mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio mayor mientras dejaba su chaqueta de cuero sobre el sofá de la sala.

-Debemos hablar.- dijo seriamente ofreciéndole asiento a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado por la actitud de su hermano.

-Tú dímelo

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué hay entre Mimi y tú?- preguntó con cierta frialdad para ocultar la preocupación que acarreaba el pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-¿Entre ella y yo? Nada, somos amigos. Tú lo sabes.- dijo relajadamente ocultando el nerviosismo y el dolor de estómago que comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

-¿Amigos?- dijo seriamente. –Sí, claro…- comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es cierto!- bufó molesto.

-¡Ay, por Dios! ¡No mientas Yamato! ¡Vi como te revolcabas con ella en la cama hace un rato!- exclamó molesto por la mentira de su hermano.

-¿Qué? Yo no…

-¡No mientas! ¡Sabes que es verdad! ¡¿Por qué engañas a Yumi?!- gritó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. -¡¿POR QUÉ LA ENGAÑAS?!- Yamato se exaltó ante aquel grito de su hermano menor. -¡¿POR QUÉ ENGAÑAS A LA CHICA QUE HA ESTADO CONTIGO DURANTE UN AÑO Y MEDIO?!-tomó aire para calmarse un poco. -Yumi... esa chica te entregó su corazón. ¡Te entregó su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo! ¡Y tú…!- suspiró-…Si no la quieres, termina con ella, ¡pero no juegues con ella del modo en que lo estás haciendo! Estás lastimando no sólo a una, sino a dos personas que son queridas para ti.- suspiró.

-Takeru…-susurró Matt con los ojos vidriosos.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti… Nunca...-hizo una pausa-…nunca pensé que harías algo así. Yo confiaba en ti. Eras mi modelo a seguir pero ahora… luego de esto… creo que no merezco llamarme tu hermano…- pronunció seriamente aquellas palabras para luego retirarse de la mesa, dejando a Matt con importantes cosas en las que pensar, y con un dolor muy profundo en su ser.

Yamato golpeó la mesa.

-Y para que lo sepas, Yumi es una buena chica…- dijo seriamente asomándose a la cocina, donde yacía Yamato. -…Y Mimi también lo es.- suspiró -Siempre te has caracterizado por serle fiel a tus amigos. No entiendo por qué ahora te burlas de todos ellos en su cara, y te burlas de tu novia y de tu hermano…- y dicho esto Takeru se retiró a su habitación.

Yamato pensó un momento en aquella situación. Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, para luego colocarlas sobre sus mejillas, de tal manera que sus manos sostuvieran su rostro, formando una expresión de tristeza.

Luego de meditar por algunos minutos sobre lo que había dicho su hermano, vio su celular, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salió del apartamento.

**…**

-¡¿CÓMO QUE ESTUVISTE EN CASA DE TAKERU?! ¡¿CON PERMISO DE QUIEN?!- gritó exaltado levantándose bruscamente de la mesa. –Ese bastardo… ¡LO MATARÉ!

-Hermano… relájate. Sólo estuvimos viendo películas. No pasó nada más. ¡Oh! Recuerdo que hoy en la mañana a Mimi se le quemó el desayuno jeje, fue taaan chistoso y luego…

-¡¿TE QUEDASTE A DORMIR EN CASA DE TAKERU?!- gritó aún más exaltado el mayor de los Yagami, saliéndole humo por las orejas. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que Hikari sintió preocupación por él.

-Hermano… ¿estás enfermo? Estás todo rojo y te sale humo de las or…

-¡NO ME CAMBIES LA CONVERSACIÓN! ¡TE ESTABA PREGUNTANDO SI…

La castaña suspiró.

-Sí hermano, dormí en casa de TK, pero no con él, sino con Mimi.

-¡ESE BASTARDO! ¡ACOSTÁNDOSE CON NIÑAS MENORES DE EDAD! ¡CUANDO LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA… Espera… ¿Qué hacía Mimi allí con ustedes?- preguntó extrañado olvidando por completo su rabia mientras volvía a sentarse en la mesa y tomaba un sorbo de su taza de chocolate.

Hikari quedó extrañada por el repentino cambio de su hermano. Repitió la acción de su hermano y bebió chocolate de su taza. Después de todo, el clima era gélido, y debían tomar cosas calientes para no enfermarse.

-¡Oye! ¡No soy menor de edad! Por si no lo recuerdas cumplí 18 años el viernes pasado. Y con respecto a Mimi… bueno… Al parecer Matt y ella… tienen algo y…

-¡¿QUE YAMATO Y MIMI TIENEN ALGO?!- La sorpresa fue tan grande para Taichi que se levantó de un salto, arrojando la taza de chocolate al suelo, partiéndola en varios pedazos que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo.

-¡TAI! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! Ahora debo limpiar esto… ¡No! ¡Lo limpiarás tú!

-¡¿CÓMO SABES QUE ELLOS DOS TIENEN ALGO?! ¡¿QUIÉN TE LO DIJO?!- gritó eufórico tomando a Hikari por los hombros y sacudiéndola con desesperación.

-¡Auch! Hermano, ¡No me sacudas! ¡Sabes que no me gusta! Y respondiendo a tu pregunta… Todo comenzó en mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿recuerdas? Cuando a ellos les tocó el reto de besarse…

-Sí, ¡cómo olvidarlo! ¡Fue un espectáculo digno de apreciar!- exclamó sonriendo pervertidamente. Hikari lo miró extrañado. -¡¿Eh?! ¡Qué digo! Digno de despreciar. ¡Sí, sí, eso es! ¡Esos dos son unos pervertidos! ¡Vaya espectáculo que dieron! ¡Deberían irse a Holliwood a filmar una película porno! ¡Serían excelentes actores!- exclamó con aparente indignación al recordar la escena tan apasionada que habían tenido Mimi y Matt la noche de la fiesta de Hikari, aunque por dentro reía pícaramente mientras pensaba:_ "!Muy bien hecho Matt! ¡Te la comiste enterita!"_.

Kari quedó una vez más extrañada por la actitud de Tai.

-Bueno… al parecer, luego de la fiesta ellos…

-¿Ellos qué?- preguntó extrañado.

-Ellos… tú sabes…- susurró apenada.

-¿Qué sé yo?

-¡Uich!- suspiró pesadamente. -¡Ellos tuvieron sexo en tu habitación Tai!... ¡Ups!- se tapó la boca luego de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Taichi escupió el sorbo del chocolate que estaba bebiendo de la taza de Hikari sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!- gritó histérico. -¡¿CUÁNDO FUE ESO QUE YO NO ME ENTERÉ?!

-Bueno… cuando apagamos las luces para bailar, ellos desaparecieron "misteriosamente" de la fiesta.- pronunció haciendo énfasis en la palabra _misteriosamente._

-Pero… ¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Los viste irse a MI cuarto?- preguntó llorando a mares. –No, no, no, no puede ser. ¡Son unos bastardos asquerosos! ¡No dormiré allí más nunca!

-Bueno, hermano, no los vi pero cuando despertamos ellos no estaban y si te das cuenta ellos fueron los únicos que no nos ayudaron a limpiar porque no estaban. Y cuando fui a llevar las toallas limpias a tu habitación, bueno… estaba toda desordenada…- susurró apenada y sonrojada.

-Sí, yo siempre la dejo así.- dijo burlón sintiéndose el rey del mundo.

-No, Tai. Tu cama estaba… más desordenada de lo normal…

-¿Y qué hicieron con el condón?- preguntó burlón.

-Ehm… creo que no usaron condón…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!- gritó asqueado. -¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡CÓMO PUEDO SEGUIR DURMIENDO ALLÍ Y BABEANDO MI ALMOHADA DE OSITOS!

Hikari rio ante el último grito emitido por su hermano.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DE QUÉ TE RIES?!- gritó enojado.

-Tu almohada de ositos… ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡No te burles!- hizo pucheros. –Fue un regalo de la abuela cuando era pequeño. ¡Comprende! ¡Soy hombre pero igual tengo sentimientos!- sollozó haciendo una mueca.

Hikari siguió riendo sin parar. Su teléfono celular sonó. Ella atendió.

-¿Hola?- su expresión divertida y sonriente había desaparecido para dar paso a una de preocupación. -…Está bien, voy para allá.- colgó. –Tai, debo ir a ver a Tk, parece que algo grave ha pasado.- pronunció seriamente para luego ir a su habitación y buscar su abrigo, su bolso, su celular y sus llaves.

-Pero… ¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de Mimi y Matt? ¡No me has terminado de contar qué sucede entre ellos dos!- exclamó molesto.

-Tai, te contaré luego. Ahora debo ir a ver a Tk.- abrió la puerta del apartamento y salió del mismo.

-¡BIEN! ¡PERO NO TENGAN SEXO SIN PROTECCIÓN… ES DECIR, ¡NO TENGAN SEXO! SI ME ENTERO QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL YO…- Tai enmudeció al ver a una viejita que esperaba el ascensor, atónita ante las palabras del chico. -¡¿QUÉ?! ¡SOY SU HERMANO MAYOR! ¡DEBO TENER RESPONSABILIDADES CON MI HERMANITA BEBÉ!- cerró la puerta fuertemente. Luego volvió a abrirla. -¡ME IRÉ A DORMIR HIKARI! ¡PERO CUANDO DESPIERTE MÁS VALE QUE ESTÉS DE REGRESO Y ME CUENTES QUÉ SUCEDE ENTRE MATT Y MIMI!

-¿No dijiste que no dormirías más en tu cama Tai?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¡ARG!- exclamó molesto para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Hikari rio y luego tomó el ascensor, y aquella abuelita entró con ella.

-¿Tendrás sexo con un chico?- preguntó la ancianita con una vocesita rasposa.

-¡¿Eh?!- se sorprendió Hikari al escuchar las palabras de la dulce abuelita. Se sonrojó como un tomate.

-Bueno, toma estos para no quedar embarazada pequeña. Tú eres muy joven y tienes muchas cosas por hacer en la vida. Créeme, me lo agradecerás.- dijo pícaramente colocando en la mano de Kari dos paquetes de condones. Le guiñó el ojo y salió del ascensor cuando éste llegó al lugar de destino.

Hikari enmudeció, mostrando una expresión divertida mientras un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

Salió del ascensor dirigiéndose al parque de Odaiba.

Allí se encontraba Takeru esperándola con lágrimas en los ojos. Hikari al verlo corrió a abrazarlo, sin decir palabra alguna, sólo consolándolo.

-Es cierto… están juntos…- sollozó en los brazos de su amiga.

-Matt debe tener una explicación para todo esto. Él no puede ser infiel porque sí, debe de tener…

-No la tiene Kari, lo hizo porque quiso, porque se cree el más _cool_. Lo hizo porque quiere ser el centro de atención de sus tontos amigos de la Universidad. No sabes cómo odio a esos tipos. Lo han incitado a todo: a tomar, a fumar, a drogarse, a acostarse con quien tengan en frente, a burlarse de la gente, a serle infiel a sus parejas, a no estudiar e ir de fiesta todo el tiempo… Es un desastre Kari. Mi hermano parece que perdió la perspectiva de todo. Ahora quiere dárselas de que se las sabe todas, de que puede comerse al mundo cuando en realidad no es nadie, cuando en realidad es un idiota, un tonto…- continuó sollozando con voz apagada mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su amiga.

-Tk… lo siento tanto. No puedo creerlo. Esto es horrible. No; debemos hablar con él. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto así como así, sin ningún motivo real. Aunque ahora que lo pienso… mencionaste a sus compañeros de Universidad… puede que ellos influyan en su comportamiento.- indagó la castaña en busca de una solución.

-Sí, todo es culpa de esos tipos. Los detesto. No los conozco en persona pero me caen de la patada.- dijo molesto para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes. Pero debemos hacer algo. Yumi quiere mucho a Matt y ellos llevan un buen tiempo. Llevan un año y medio juntos, y sin contar el problema que tuvieron, que aún no lo he entendido por completo, se ve que se quieren muchísimo. Así que nuestro deber es ayudarlos.- sonrió decidida viendo a su amigo mientras secaba sus lágrimas. -¡Oye! ¡Tengo una idea!- exclamó eufórica.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el rubio con más ánimo en su voz.

-Bueno… ¿qué tal si le hacemos una fiesta de enamorados?

-¿Fiesta de enamorados?

-¡Sí! Es como una fiesta de… San Valentín pero sólo para ellos dos. ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó sonriente.

-Uhmm… no creo que sea buena idea. Mimi estaría allí y se enteraría de que él tiene una novia que no es ella.

-¿Y? Eso es parte del plan. Primero deberíamos hablar con Mimi y explicarle lo que sucede. Ella es una de las perjudicadas en esto y saldrá muy lastimada si se entera por otras bocas que Matt está saliendo con alguien más. Si se lo decimos nosotros sería mejor, ¿no te parece? Luego en la fiesta podríamos divertirnos mucho.

-Pero… ella estaría desilusionada.

-Uhmm… es cierto pero estará más desilusionada si se entera en la fiesta.

-Tienes razón… Debemos hablar con ella antes de que algo más llegue a pasar…

**…**

-_Matt… ¿por qué estás tan distante? ¿Por qué de repente cambias de actitud y te muestras frío ante mí? ¿Es que acaso ya no me quieres?..._- pensaba una angustiada chica en la oscuridad de su habitación, sobre su cama con su vista fija en el techo mientras sus ojos amenazaban con derramar las lágrimas que estos contenían. –Matt…- susurró para luego abrazar un peluche que estaba en su cama. Cerró sus ojos, dejando fluir tiernamente sus lágrimas, quedándose profundamente dormida.

**…**

-_Mimi… no puedo seguir haciéndote daño. No puedo negar que te quiero. Quizá te amo pero… a la vez me estoy burlando de ti… y a la vez me estoy burlando de Yumi. No, no puedo hacerles eso a las dos mujeres que amo. ¿O tal vez sólo amo a una de ustedes? No lo sé. Pero desde que pasamos esa noche juntos… mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron. Te convertiste en la chica que admiro y a la quien quiero pero… No te mereces a alguien como yo. Alguien que juega con los sentimientos de los demás. Alguien que le roba la pureza a la más casta de las vírgenes, que le roba la aureola a un ángel. Mi ángel guardián. Mimi… tú eres ese ángel, y por eso debo dejarte ir. Vuela… sé libre. Encuentra tu realidad…_- escribía el apuesto rubio en su escritorio. –No… no puedo hacer esto…- Apagó la luz de su escritorio, quedando a oscuras en su habitación. Se acostó en su cama. Colocó su brazo por encima de su cabeza y miró al techo. Su mirada denotaba mucha preocupación. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. –Mimi… perdóname…- finalizó con un susurro, quedándose profundamente dormido.

**...**

La noche avanzó lenta, calmada y fría. Una lluvia tenue cayó esa madrugada sobre la ciudad de Odaiba, mientras todos los habitantes de esta, dormían plácidamente en sus casas.

* * *

_**Y este fue el capítulo de la semana, espero les haya gustado :D Una vez más dejen reviews que me animan mucho a seguir adelante :D**_

_**Y como siempre digo cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida para este u otro fic futuro :)**_

_**Nos vemos el próximo viernes :D**_


	7. Recuerdos

_**Hola chicos! :) Lamento la tardanza en publicar :S Pero no tuve internet por alguno días.**_

_**Aquí les traigo el capi 7 :) En algunas partes verán que es algo repetitivo, pues este capítulo se trata de algunos recuerdos, y se llama así: "Recuerdos"**_

_**Bueno, como siempre, MIL GRACIAS a los que me leen por sus reviews y su apoyo, son muy importantes para mí :33 3**_

_**Quiero agradecer un review en especial (el de una chica llamada Susana o Guest :S no sé, tiene muchos nombres) por hacerme notar algo que no sabía XD y es que (creo) que a los OC se les debe dar una descripción y bueno, daré la descripción por aquí de Yumi:**_

_**Yumi: Es la novia de Yamato. Le fue infiel algunas veces. Es alta, delgada, de cabello negro largo y ondulado, ojos color chocolate y piel blanca. **_

_**Un poco de su descripción psicológica la verán en este capítulo.**_

_**Y con respecto al carácter de Matt en este fic: simple, lo quise hacer más humano XDDDDDDDDDD okno jajajaja mentira mentira XDDDDD nada más quise que llorara por Mimi XD no le veo nada de malo. él también tiene sentimientos y puede llorar por quien quiera.**_

_**Amm.. otra cosa, y como siempre digo: si tienen alguna sugerencia de cómo puedo mejorar en el fic, o alguna cosilla que pueda agregarle a la trama, háganmela saber y la tomaré en cuenta :)**_

_**Y con respecto a las publicaciones de los viernes :S como no estoy siendo tan puntual les diré algo :) y en letra mayúscula a ver que les parece:**_

_**SI NO PUEDO SUBIR CAPÍTULO EL VIERNES TRATARÉ DE SUBIRLO EL FIN DE SEMANA O LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA, ASÍ QUE ESTÉN ALERTA :)**_

_**Por los momentos NO creo que pueda subir capítulo este viernes ya que no lo tengo listo u.u peeero haré lo posible.**_

_**PD: este capi tiene algunas escenas algo tristes con respecto a la enfermedad de Matt. Disculpen si son algo fuertes.**_

_**Ahora y sin más que decir, disfruten del siguiente capítulo.**_

* * *

_**NOTA: digimon NO es mío**_

* * *

**_¿Me darías otra oportunidad?_**

_**7. "Recuerdos"**_

Llegó a su casa. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió al sofá de la sala para dejar su chaqueta de cuero. Luego buscó en el pequeño almacén que estaba a un lado de la sala, una botella de whisky. La abrió, y luego se recostó cómodamente en el sofá. El aire que entraba por la ventana del pequeño salón refrescaba el ambiente, moviendo los rubios cabellos del chico, cosa que a él le relajaba mucho, pues ahora tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Bebió un sorbo directo de la botella y sintió pasar por su garganta el calor del licor. Ahora esto le resultaba agradable. Le hacía olvidarse de sus problemas.

Sonrió y miró al techo. Buscó el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Como de costumbre, no estaban pasando nada bueno, así que la apagó y encendió el radio para poner algo de música, y así, relajarse aún más.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño collar plateado que tenía un dije en forma de una mitad de un corazón, el cual tenía grabado con bellas letras: _"Por siempre tuya. Yumi _ _"_

El día anterior y ese mismo día se habían visto, y Yumi le había dado el regalo que ella tanto había mencionado: un collar; el collar de los enamorados.

Lo miró con ternura por un segundo, y al instante le asaltaron pensamientos pecaminosos sobre su acto infiel. Bebió otro sorbo de la botella.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Quería remediar aquel error. Sabía que lo que había ocurrido en aquella fiesta con Mimi, nunca debió pasar. Ahora estaba metido en un enredo del que no sabía cómo salir, pues ahora le atraía mucho Mimi, y Yumi había dejado de ser la favorita para compartir ese puesto con alguien más.

Cerró los ojos por un instante, dejándose llevar por el momento; sólo permaneció en silencio, dejando que el fresco viento de afuera entrara por su ventana y rozara cada milímetro de su cuerpo, su cabello, su rostro…

Takeru irrumpió en la casa luego de llegar de la preparatoria. Cerró la puerta del apartamento y dejó caer su mochila al suelo. Suspiró, secándose el sudor de la frente. Estaba exhausto.

-¡Qué día!- exclamó para luego saludar a su hermano mayor. -¡Qué onda Matt!- sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola…- saludó con voz apagada.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás a…? Hermano… ¿qué haces con esa botella de whisky?- preguntó Tk asustado.

-Lo que ves. Estoy tomándola.-musitó con expresión relajada.

-Pero… Pero ¿qué haces? Sabes que sólo podemos tomar en fiestas. Además esa botella es de papá.- se quejó molesto.

-¿Y? Ya no tengo cinco años. Puedo beber de esto si me da la gana. Además, este es mi apartamento. Mis padres no viven conmigo y tú tampoco. Sólo estas de visita porque tu Universidad te queda más cerca, ¿lo olvidaste?- preguntó enojado, sin embargo aquel gesto era cubierto por su expresión relajada.

-No deberías ser tan respondón hermano. Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte.- se quejó el menor de los rubios.

-Muchas gracias, pero… –se levantó del sofá, entregándole la botella de whisky a Takeru.-… no necesito que nadie me diga qué hacer.

-Pero, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Iré a dormir un rato. Estoy cansado.

-¿Hablaste con Yumi?- preguntó en voz alta para llamar la atención de Yamato pero éste ya había cerrado la puerta de su habitación.

-Perfecto…- susurró Takeru para esperar un poco y luego dirigirse a la habitación de Yamato y, a hurtadillas, tomar su celular y marcar en su agenda de contactos el número de Yumi para enviarle un mensaje de texto haciéndose pasar por Matt, o al menos, ese era el plan.

-¿TK?

-¡Hermano!

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó extrañado. –Aún no estoy dormido. Así que si vienes a robarme algo, mejor pídemelo de una vez.

-Lo siento, iba a pedirte tu celular para…. Jugar al tetris.

-Tú tienes el tuyo. ¿Por qué me pides el mío?

-Pues… el tuyo es más moderno y… ¡sólo préstamelo, no seas egoísta!- refunfuñó el menor de los hermanos para luego tomar el celular de Yamato que estaba encima de su escritorio. –Bien… te dejaré sólo con tus pensamientos y tu habitación… lúgubre y oscura, pero antes quería preguntarte si habías hablado con Yumi. ¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó seriamente acercándose a él.

-No. No lo he hecho. ¡Y tú tampoco lo harás, ¿me escuchaste bien?!- gritó enfurecido levantándose de su cama mientras miraba con rabia a su hermano menor.

-Hermano… cálmate- susurró Takeru asustado.

-¡No! ¡No me calmaré! ¡Estoy harto de que todo el mundo me diga qué hacer! ¡Si quiero serle infiel a Yumi lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir! ¡Yo seré el único que hable con ella sobre esto, ¿entendido?!- exclamó con un tono de voz fuerte y autoritario, lo que dejó a Takeru perplejo y temblando.

-Lo siento… No volveré a involucrarme en tus asuntos, Yamato. Ahora me retiraré de tu habitación…- susurró con voz quebradiza mientras colocaba el celular de su hermano sobre su escritorio y salía de aquella habitación.

-Takeru…- susurró sentándose en su cama.

-¿Sí?- preguntó parado en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

-Lo siento… No quise gritarte ni decirte aquellas cosas tan feas. Lo siento mucho. Creo que… no soy muy buen bebedor después de todo.- rió apenado por el estado en el que se hallaba.

-No lo eres, ¡para nada! Dime, ¿cuánto bebiste?- preguntó aparentando seriedad, pues la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de risa por dentro.

-Uhm… no lo sé, creo que la mitad de la botella.

-Y después dices que Tai es el gran borracho bebedor, ¡jajaja!- rió alejándose de la oscura habitación.

-¡Tk!- gritó desde el fondo de ésta.

-¿Dime?

-Llévate mi celular- sonrió el mayor de los rubios arrojándole el aparato a su hermano menor.

-De acuerdo.- dijo atrapando el celular. -Gracias hermano- le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Takeru se sentó en el sofá de la sala y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto, el cual iba dirigido a Yumi:

_Yumi. Te escribo para pedirte salir conmigo el viernes en la tarde en el parque de Odaiba, ¿quieres ir?_

_Te ama,_

_Matt._

-Listo. Enviar.- pronunció satisfecho por la sorpresa que recibirían esos dos, junto con Mimi, por supuesto. Aunque Yamato no quería que su hermano menor se involucrara en sus asuntos, esto era algo que involucraba a dos personas importantes para él, así que sin duda, iba a involucrarse.

Sonrió y marcó otro número que sabía de memoria.

_-¿Hola? ¿Matt?_

-¿Kari? No, no soy Matt, soy Tk.

_-¡Tk! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya hablaste con Yumi?_

-Sí. Ya todo está arreglado. Ahora me falta hablar con mi hermano.

_-Bien, entonces la fiesta será este viernes._

-¡Sí! Amm… Kari yo… quería decirte otra cosa, es que…

_-Tendrá que ser luego Tk, mi hermano quiere que vaya a comprar unas cosas al almacén, ¡Sí fastidia! _

_-¡Oye, yo no fastidio Hikari!_

_-¡Tai! ¡Dame el teléfono!_

_-…_

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Kari? Uhm… parece que no hay cobertura. Bueno. Mi labor ya está hecha. Devolveré este teléfono a donde pertenece.- pronunció sereno al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la habitación de Yamato para devolverle su celular.

Entró en silencio a la habitación de su hermano y colocó el celular sobre su escritorio para luego salir rápidamente.

**…**

Por su parte, Yamato se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos en la oscuridad de su habitación, recordando los momentos que había pasado con Yumi, y los que había pasado con Mimi.

Se encontraba en un dilema. No sabía qué hacer. Ambas chicas le parecían hermosas y encantadoras, y una era lo opuesto de la otra.

Yumi era extrovertida, fuerte, ruda, segura de sí misma, una persona que llegaría a su meta, costara lo que costara; pero a la vez podía ser una persona muy dulce y gentil.

Mimi por su parte, era la personificación de la niña buena. Era pura, amable, alegre, dulce, sincera, algo mimada, llorona y caprichosa; pero asimismo podía llegar a ser muy extrovertida y volverse el cisne negro de la película.

No podía decidir. Simplemente no podía. Para él, ambas eran perfectas.

Aunque Yumi le había sido infiel, él la seguía amando por sobre todas las cosas.

Recordó ese momento, cuando descubrió aquella infidelidad, volviendo del hospital un día:

**_FLASH BACK (perspectiva de Matt)_**

_-Bien, sr Ishida, la quimioterapia de hoy terminó. Por favor guarde reposo y regrese en una semana- me comentó la dulce enfermera mirándome con lástima. _

_-Gracias señorita.- le agradecí cordialmente para luego levantarme de esa helada cama y quitarme la bata blanca para colocarme mi ropa. Me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara y peinarme. _

_Me vi en el espejo; frente a frente con mi otro yo. Estaba pálido y realmente delgado. Tenía ojeras; mis ojos perdían brillo; mis labios estaban resecos y mi expresión era triste y sin vida._

_Aunque me contemplaba sin vida a través de ese espejo, no le di importancia. Abrí el grifo del lavamanos y me lavé el rostro con mucho cuidado. Luego tomé el paño y cuidadosamente sequé mi cara. Tomé el peine y comencé a peinarme el cabello. Noté que pedazos enteros de cabello caían sobre el lavamanos. Me asusté. La verdad, cada vez que me hacían una quimioterapia, notaba cómo se me caía más y más el cabello, sin contar que cada una de ellas traía más dolor y llanto a mi persona, pues sí, todas eran dolorosas, una más que la anterior. Pero debía cargar con todo ese dolor yo solo._

_Dejé de peinarme para no arrancarme todo el cabello._

_Me vi al espejo una vez más y me dediqué una sonrisa._

_Salí del baño y del hospital rumbo a la tienda de regalos para comprarle flores y chocolates a Yumi, pues ese día cumplíamos un año y 3 meses de novios._

_Compré rosas y bombones, sus favoritos. Luego salí de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa para dirigirme a la perfumería. Quería causar buena impresión, así que compré el perfume más costoso, puesto que gracias a las regalías de la banda, ganaba un buen dinero._

_Yumi y yo nos encontraríamos en el parque de Odaiba. Pero ella me había dicho que primero debía ir a su casa para arreglarse. Así que decidí ir a su casa para sorprenderla. _

_Al llegar al edificio, subí en ascensor hasta el piso 9. _

_Los efectos de la quimioterapia estaban comenzando a manifestarse: mareos, nauseas, debilidad, vómitos, falta de energía… Al salir del ascensor me detuve por un momento para respirar profundo. Luego me dirigí a la casa de Yumi y abrí la puerta, ya que ella me había dado una copia de las llaves._

_Al entrar se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de su habitación. _

_Inocentemente, fui a sorprenderla, pero lo que vi me sorprendió a mí. Ella estaba en su cama desnuda con otro hombre, haciendo el amor, revolcándose de placer._

_-¡Matt!... ¡No! ¡No!... ¡No es lo que tú crees!_

_Arrojé las rosas y los bombones al suelo. Estaba en estado de shock. No podía hablar. Temblaba y lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro sin yo poder contenerlas._

_No podía quedarme allí, haciendo del tonto. Así que salí corriendo de ese lugar._

_Luego de eso, Yumi intentó hablar conmigo un par de veces para explicarme por qué había hecho eso, y decidimos darnos un tiempo..._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

**.**

-Yumi… Jamás olvidaré lo que me hiciste. Sin embargo, hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que no te deje ir. Yo aún te amo. Luego de todo lo que ha pasado sigo estando ahí para ti. Recuerdo uno de nuestros últimos encuentros, cuando te confesé que tenía leucemia…

**.**

**_FLASH BACK (perspectiva de Matt)_**

_-¡Si ya no quieres estar más conmigo, sólo dilo y no te molestaré nunca más Yamato!- pronunció ella con dolor en su voz mientras no paraba de llorar._

_-Sabes que de verdad siento que tus padres se hayan separado. Y lamento más el hecho de no haber estado ahí para ti cuando más lo necesitabas. Pero nunca pensé que te burlarías de mí como lo hiciste.- le dije seriamente para ocultar mi dolor. Me coloqué de espaldas a ella y comencé a sollozar._

_-Matt… no quise burlarme de ti. ¡Por favor, escúchame!- susurró sollozando mientras más y más lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas y blancas mejillas, al tiempo que tomaba mi brazo._

_Esquivé su contacto con frialdad, y por lo que pude ver, aquel gesto que hice causó un gran impacto en ella, pues dejó de insistirme que volviéramos._

_-Yamato…- susurró ella con la voz entrecortada._

_-3 veces… 3 veces te burlaste de mí con ese sujeto. Ambos me vieron la cara de idiota mientras se revolcaban en el juego de la sucia pasión, ¡mientras tus labios besaban los de otro hombre!, ¡mientras él te decía cosas absurdas al oído y tú te las creías! ¡Eres una ingenua Yumi!- exclamé con impotencia por la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Me volteé hacia ella para verle el rostro._

_-Matt… ¡de veras lo siento! Pero tú estabas tan ocupado… Me sentía sola, y aquel chico fue mi escape de la soledad. Por favor, perdóname Matty, no quise herirte.- pronunciaba entrecortadamente por el dolor que sentía mientras de sus ojos caían más y más lágrimas._

_-Yo te amaba Yumi. Te amaba con mi vida. Estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ti. Confiaba en ti, pero ahora… luego de aquello… ya no sé qué pensar de ti- suspiré decepcionado. _

_Mi vida… Sentía que mi vida se derrumbaba mientras todo eso pasaba. Estaba atrapado entre dos muros._

_-Pero ¡tú no estuviste cuando más lo necesité!_

_-¡Porque estaba enfermo Yumi!- Y allí comencé a revelar la verdad. Pronuncié entrecortadamente aquello último debido al dolor que me producía el recordar ese horrible momento de mi vida._

_Pude ver como mis palabras impactaron a Yumi. Ahora ella sentía culpa y dolor, en vez de decepción._

_-Matt… ¿por qué no me dijiste? ¡¿Por qué te guardaste eso para ti solo y no dejaste que otros te ayudaran con esa carga?!- me preguntó con mucho dolor en su voz. -¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!- susurró sollozando._

_Y finalmente… le conté de mi enfermedad, intentando evadir los dolorosos recuerdos._

_-Tenía leucemia Yumi. No quería preocuparte y ser una carga para ti luego de saber por lo que estabas pasando en ese momento...- le dije con la voz entrecortada debido al gran sufrimiento que sentía. No podía dejar de llorar._

_-Pero… ¡Pero lo tuyo fue mucho peor que lo mío Matt! ¡Debiste de habérmelo dicho!- exclamó ella molesta, pues vi aquella tierna expresión infantil de enojo._

_-Pues no lo hice para no preocuparte. No te lo dije a ti ni a nadie más. Ni a Takeru se lo dije, ni a mi hermano, el único que sabe absolutamente todo de mí. Me lo guardé todo para mí.- suspiré –No se lo dije a nadie más... –susurré con dolor en mi pecho._

_-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó molesta para luego darme una cachetada, la cual, supongo, me tenía bien merecida. -¡Eres un idiota por haberte guardado todo esto tú solo!- las lágrimas continuaban rodando por su rostro..._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

**.**

-¿Y qué hay de cuando conocí a Mimi? ¡Hmp! Era tan creída y caprichosa…

**.**

**_FLASH BACK (perspectiva de Matt)_**

_Era el primer día en el jardín de niños de Hikarigaoka. Allí fue en donde conocí a Tai y a los demás, pues en ese entonces, todos nosotros vivíamos en ese lugar. _

_Yo iba a ese preescolar como todos los días. Pero un día una chica nueva llegó. Se trataba de una chica rubia, un poco alta, tímida y muy llorona: Mimi Tachikawa._

_._

_-Muy bien clase, todos denle una bienvenida a su nueva compañerita, ella es Mimi Tachikawa y ¡nos acompañará por el resto del año!- anunció la maestra muy emocionada al presentar a aquella dulce chica, quien lucía un vestidito rosa de flores con unas medias pantys blancas y unos zapatitos negros; un enorme lacito rosado adornaba su hermosa cabellera lisa y en sus brazos cargaba un osito de peluche._

_-¡Hola Mimi!- saludamos todos muy amablemente al unísono._

_-Hola…-nos saludó ella tímidamente._

_-Bien Mimi, siéntate junto a Matt, ¿lo ves? Es el pequeño rubiecito que está sentado al lado del chico morenito de cabello en punta.- sonrió ella con dulzura mientras llevaba a Mimi a donde me encontraba yo._

_-Hola- saludé amablemente a aquella chica nueva.-Soy Matt- le sonreí._

_-No me molestes niño. Yo soy Mimi Tachikawa, la niña más linda y rica del mundo, ¿me oíste? ¡Debes tratarme con más respeto niño bobo!- me habló con altanería y presunción._

_-Lo siento, yo…- no sabía qué decirle. Estaba muy apenado por haberla tratado mal. Las palabras se me trababan en la garganta. _

_-¡Oye! ¡No sé quién te crees que eres, pero no quiero que molestes a mi amigo Matt, ¿entendiste niña tonta?!- me defendió Tai. En aquel tiempo, al igual que ahora, él era el líder del grupo, y ¡vaya que se comportaba como todo un líder!, defendiendo a todos los niños pequeños del jardín de infantes._

_-¡Soy Mimi Tachikawa y soy la niña más…_

_-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡TOMA ESTO!- gritó el que un día se convertiría en mi mejor amigo, arrojándole a aquella niña caprichosa una gran bola de plastilina con la que anteriormente, estaba jugando Tai._

_-¡AHHHHHH!- gritó ella comenzando a llorar y a correr por todo el salón. -¡LE DIRÉ A MI PAPÁ! ¡LE DIRÉ A MI PAPÁ!_

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

**_._**

Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del joven rubio, quien no dejaba de recordar aquellos momentos de su vida.

-Vaya… y pensar que has pasado de ser esa pequeña niña caprichosa y consentida, a ser una persona muy importante en mi vida; a ser la persona a la que, en un simple encuentro, me ha robado la respiración…

**.**

**_FLASH BACK (perspectiva de Matt)_**

_La botella giraba, y todos estaban expectantes ante el futuro resultado que ésta daría._

_-MMM muy bien… Yamato… uhm… ¿verdad o reto?- preguntó Miyako a la espera de mi respuesta._

_-Mmm… reto.- asentí mientras bebía un trago. La verdad es que estos juegos podían ser muy excitantes, pero no sabía hasta qué punto podían llegar…_

_-Bien… debes besar a Mimi.- continuó ella aparentando seriedad._

_Ante aquel reto impuesto por Miyako, me sorprendí tanto que escupí mi trago de licor. No podía hacerlo. Es decir, era Mimi… Ella y yo casi no nos dirigíamos la palabra. Y sin ofenderla, para mí ella seguía siendo la misma niña caprichosa y llorona que siempre había sido, la misma que había conocido en el kínder. Entonces, de un simple "hola" que nos dirigíamos cada vez que nos veíamos, ¿cómo iba a poder besarla? En lo personal me parecía un juego sucio hacerle eso a una amiga._

_-¿Qué? Pero, pero yo…- las palabras se me atragantaban en la garganta._

_-Dijiste reto Matt… debes cumplirlo. Además, la botella los apuntó a ti y a Mimi, y tú eres quien debe besarla.- pronunció ella con gran autoridad._

_Vi a Mimi en frente de mí. Su expresión, a mi parecer, era nerviosa. Tenía sus ojos vidriosos y su rostro estaba todo sonrojado, quizá, por la vergüenza de aquel reto, pues tal vez nunca había besado a nadie._

_-¡Ya, Matt, bésala! ¡Es solo un juego! ¡Ni que fueras a quedarte con ella por el resto de tu vida!- me alentó Tai, y luego todos comenzaron a hacer bulla para que cumpliera con mi reto._

_Finalmente acepté aquel reto, pues, después de todo era solo un juego ¿cierto? No sucedería nada más aquella noche entre nosotros, a parte de ese beso._

_Me levanté y fui hacia ella con pasos dificultosos debido a mi ebriedad, y para qué negarlo, debido a mi nerviosismo. Quise ser caballeroso, así que me arrodillé ante ella, lo que hizo que se sonrojara aún más. Luego la besé y ella me correspondió el beso._

_Me rodeó con sus brazos y yo coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Recuerdo cómo nuestros besos se volvieron más y más apasionados y fervientes. Sentí que estaba comenzando a quererla y la abracé más fuerte, atrayéndola a mi cuerpo para que no se escapara de mí, y ella hizo lo mismo. Nuestras bocas se volvieron locas, al igual que todo nuestro cuerpo que ardía en fervientes llamas de pasión. No pude controlarme más y comencé a tocar todo su cuerpo, lo cual provocó que ella gimiera de placer. Eso me gustó y seguí acariciándola. No me importaba nada en ese momento, sólo ella, allí, conmigo. Todo era tan perfecto. Sin importar que todos nos vieran, seguí besándola y comencé a acariciar su zona prohibida. Ella poco a poco fue dejando aquella timidez y comenzó a tocarme._

_Todos estaban asombrados ante lo que veían, tanto así que la ebriedad de cada uno de los chicos había desaparecido por completo._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

**_._**

Su celular sonó. Una llamada entrante. Vio su pantalla y el nombre marcado en ella: _Mimi_. Colocó su dedo en el botón _rechazar_, y continuó en su idilio.

-Y luego… esa noche… hicimos el amor por primera vez…- una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir precipitadamente al recordar aquella apasionante noche.

**.**

**_FLASH BACK (perspectiva de Matt)_**

_Mimi fue a la cocina a buscar una botella de vodka. Decidí seguirla y esperarla en la puerta para cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bien._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, noté que se puso nerviosa, pues su rostro se ruborizó y casi dejó caer su botella al suelo._

_-Matt…- me susurró ella tímidamente._

_-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté entrando a la cocina._

_-Yo… sí, sí, estoy bien, gracias- dijo ella con aparente calma, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo._

_-Mimi… lo siento. No quería hacer lo que hice. Yo estoy en contra de estas cosas. Yo nunca podría hacerle daño a una mujer… pero creo que lo hice contigo…- intenté disculparme, pero sabía que eso no bastaría para remendar el terrible error que había cometido._

_-No Matt yo…- se intentó excusar._

_-Claro que sí. Te herí. Te hice daño. Te hice quedar como… como una exhibicionista, como una mujerzuela. Lo siento Mimi, de verdad perdóname- mis sentimientos aflojaron y comencé a sollozar, dejando caer toda mi tristeza a través de mis lágrimas._

_Mimi se acercó a mí y colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas para secar mis lágrimas. Luego me miró a los ojos, y ambos nos sonrojamos aún más._

_La tensión se sentía entre nosotros, pero también una pasión desenfrenada que necesitábamos llenar._

_-No hiciste nada malo. No te sientas mal. Sólo fue un juego…- dijo ella dulcemente intentando consolarme mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla._

_Intentaba controlarme para no volver a hacer lo que había hecho momentos antes en la sala. Me sentía nervioso. Le devolví el beso en la mejilla y la abracé tiernamente._

_-Gracias…- susurré agradeciéndole el consuelo que me daba._

_Mimi quiso darme otro beso en la mejilla pero no pude evitarlo y una vez más me dejé llevar por la pasión, así que delicadamente giré mi rostro para besarla en los labios, en esos labios que me volvían loco. _

_-Matt…- se tapó la boca avergonzada, apartándose de mí. –Lo siento… yo…_

_-¿Puedes… puedes darme otro?- pregunté sin mirarla, sonrojado. No podía evitarlo. Necesitaba más de ella. La quería. La deseaba con locura._

_-¿Eh?- se sorprendió ella._

_-Puedes… ¿puedes darme otro… beso?- repetí, aún sin mirar su dulce rostro angelical._

_-Pero Matt, tú acabas de decir que me habías herido y que me habías hecho quedar como una mujerzuela…_

_-Lo siento Mimi… no sé… no sé qué me pasa. Mejor me voy, yo…- Estaba confundido. Es cierto que le había dicho todo eso a ella, pero necesitaba llenar el deseo de tenerla, de besarla, de hacerla mía... ¡No! ¡No podía hacerle eso a una amiga! Sacudí mi cabeza y me dirigí a la puerta de la cocina para retirarme de la casa de Tai, pero Mimi me detuvo._

_-No… no me hiciste ningún daño Matt- dijo dulcemente mirándome a los ojos para luego darme un dulce beso en los labios._

_Sonreí y la abracé para luego volver a besarla. Mimi me rodeó con sus brazos y una vez más, ambos nos perdimos en nuestro idilio de pasión. Una vez más la atraje hacia mí, y ella hizo lo mismo. Nuestros besos se volvieron cada vez más apasionados. Estaba oscuro, pues segundos antes, había apagado la luz de la cocina._

_Lentamente éramos dominados por el deseo. Nos acostamos en el piso de la cocina. Seguí besándola y me acosté sobre ella, dejando de besar sus labios para besar su cuello de una manera deseosa y voraz. Quería que fuera mía para siempre. Desabotoné su blusa con mi boca hasta quitársela completamente, dejando al desnudo su delicioso y sensual cuerpo._

_-¿Quieres hacer esto?- le pregunté con una voz gentil y jadeante mientras la miraba a los ojos y acariciaba su dorada cabellera._

_-¿Tú quieres Matt?- me preguntó ella sonrojada y jadeante pero emocionada._

_-Si… si quiero…- pronuncié en un susurro para luego besarla apasionadamente mientras le quitaba su corpiño y comenzaba a acariciar sus senos. -¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?- le pregunté en un susurro mientras jadeaba por lo excitado que me encontraba._

_-Si… pero ¿adónde?- preguntó ella jadeante._

_-Ven…- le susurré. _

_Luego de eso nos encerramos en la habitación de Tai y… nos entregamos el uno al otro…_

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

**.**

La tarde comenzaba a asomarse sobre la ciudad de Odaiba, una tarde gélida y oscura, y pequeñas gotas heladas comenzaban a descender del lúgubre cielo.

Fuertes vientos se colaban por la ventana de la habitación del portador de la amistad.

-Creo que ya sé lo que debo hacer…- y dicho esto, se levantó de su cama, salió de la penumbra de su habitación, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y sus llaves, y salió del apartamento.

* * *

_**Bueno, este fue el capítulo de esta semana! :D (el que debí subir la semana pasada pero no lo hice XD)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado mucho :)**_

_**Cuídense y recuerden, no estoy segura de subir capi este viernes o lo que queda de la semana porque les aviso de antemano que el domingo es mi cumpleaños :D y el sábado es el cumpleaños de mi segunda mamá :33 y por estos días, uhmm no sé, trataré de tenerlo listo pero no es muy seguro porque yo corrijo muchas veces el capítulo para que quede presentable :)**_

_**PD: Qué?! Soy bailarina. Tuve que poner el cisne negro a juro *.* XDDD okNo jajaja**_

_**Bueno, me voy yendo chicos :) **_

_**Gracias por leerme!**_

_**Annabel***_


End file.
